Testing Fate
by jpoeling
Summary: House has his leg back so what happens when he tries to fix other parts of his life, a duckling he has denied himself. A long HouseCam story. Takes off from 3X01
1. Chapter 1

"_Would you like to get a drink with me?"_

"_What, are you serious or are you just trying to change subjects?"_

"_No I'm serious. I drink, you drink we could do it at the same time… same table. Do you eat? We could do that too…. Hey if the answers no it's cool."_

"_No you're just coming off the surgery and you're not yourself..."_

The conversation, or at least that snippet, had been playing through her mind all day. It was straightforward, it was random, and he said it without a hint of sarcasm. Of course he played it up as a trap and that he wasn't hurt by her answer. For two years she had wanted him to ask her something like that and she fumbled her answer when he finally did. She was caught off guard and automatically put up the defenses that she had learn to construct while working for him. Now she wondered if he had actually wanted her to say yes, that maybe now that he could walk he had the confidence to try something with her.

That thought brought her to where she was now, standing outside his office. His blinds were closed, and that usually meant he was thinking and probably not the best time to bother him, but it was now or never.

With a breath she tapped on the glass a few times, making soft but audible sounds.

"In!" came the short but loud reply giving her permission to enter.

She casually pushed the door open and walked through, using her other hand to push the blinds away to enter. She stood there and looked at him. He sat behind his desk. an expectant eyebrow raised as she entered, not expecting to see her again that day.

She noticed that the room was bathed in a soft amber glow, the only light coming from a lamp near his desk. With as relaxed a voice as she could manage she asked, "Why did you ask me out?"

He stayed quiet and kept looking at her, trying to study her and find out her intentions before giving a reply.

Finding the silence unnerving she clarified, "Was it only a test?"

His elbows shifted on the table as she took a few steps forward. He acknowledged that she was asking a legitimate question, if he were in her position he would be curious too. He knew the answer to the question but he couldn't just outright give it to her.

"Why does it matter, you reconsidering?" he asked in a curious manner.

"It depends if you only asked me out to screw with me," she asked defensively.

He raised an obvious eyebrow at her sentence.

At the look he was giving she realized what she said and narrowed her eyes, "You know what I meant."

He thought for a moment of whether to answer straight out or not. If he was truthful it hadn't all been to see her reaction; a part of it was, but not all of it. In truth for whatever reason he did it she was the was the only woman he had asked out since Stacy left after the infarction, of course he would not share that with her.

"I don't know. Are you only trying to disprove what I said about you?" he deflected. If she had said yes he wouldn't have objected but he wasn't going to put himself out there again.

She gave a challenging smile, "You can't answer my question with a question House."

"So I need to justify my reasons to you for asking you out?" House asked.

Cameron held his intense gaze, "It depends if you were serious or not."

"Why should I answer you," House challenged but his held only a hint of sarcasm.

"Again you're the one that asked me out," Cameron said not backing down.

He smirked at her; she came prepared to face him. House also had to admit that cool, collected, and calm Cameron was sexy.

"It seems we are at an impasse Dr. Cameron," House stated nonchalantly.

She sensed his invitation by the calmness in voice and walked to a chair on the other side of his desk and took a seat, "In poker you never want to show your hand unless you have an idea of what the other guy is holding.'

"Nice metaphor," he said impressed hiding his surprise that she played, "The question is what do we do since neither of us want to show our cards."

"I don't know. You usually come up with the answers to perplex situations," she said without hesitation.

Keeping his eyes on her he thought for a moment. If he continued now he would have to give something, open up to her. He could also close up and tell her that asking her out was only a game but the truth was it wasn't only that. Thinking of all this he came to a decision.

"A half-date," House answered lightly.

"What?" she answered back not following.

House gave a grin, "You want answers and I want answers but neither of us will concede. We have been on a non-date and a date. Since you won't agree to another full date, a half-date seems to be the only logical alternative."

Cameron studied him carefully, "And how Dr. House does a half-date work?"

"Easily," he said without hesitation, "Said half-date takes place in neutral territory, in this case right here. Somebody goes down to the cafeteria and gets food; since anything from there can barely be described as tasty it takes out all romantic subtext. We eat, answer each other's questions to see if either one of us wants a full date. It is like the interview part of the date without the mushy part."

Cameron paused and thought about the proposal. The idea was definitely something House would think of and it could possibly give answers to both their insecurities. Although this was also a game House could work to his advantage. She had to do something.

"Fine but I want to add conditions," she stated trying to gauge his reaction.

House studied her trying to figure out what she had in mind. Knowing Cameron it couldn't be anything completely insensible so he nodded telling her to continue.

"One that if we do this you can't bring out the scotch from your desk, that way you can't attribute any of your answers to being influenced. Two if we are going to get anything truthful out of each other we should agree that whatever is said in this office stays in this office, unless this thing goes well than it stays between us," Cameron explained.

House knew that last part of her rules was especially aimed at him but he had to admit the conditions were fair. Also if he were serious about this thing with Cameron he would have to open up a little anyways.

"Deal but what happens if one of us breaks the second rule?"

Cameron pondered that for a moment before coming up with a solution, "If I break your trust I will do all you clinic hours for a month."

"Fair," House agreed, "and if I betray yours."

"I am tired of rejecting all of the requests for you to speak at a conference. If you betray my trust you have to attend and give an actual speech to any conference I choose," Cameron said firmly.

House looked impressed at her punishment. Cameron knew he hated speaking and that there were many requests that required him to give many speeches during a course of a week. It was equal punishment for the both of them should they let anything slip. He was also fairly certain Cameron would never tell anyone anything he said to her in confidence anyways but she was trying to give him added reassurance of that.

House also decided to weigh the pros and cons of going through with this. Cons were opening up, feeling vulnerable, risk getting hurt, and somebody knowing something deeper about him. Pros he believed were she did like him somewhat when he had a cane, she was beautiful, he was pretty sure she wouldn't share anything he told her to anyone else, she already knew him so she knew what she was getting into, and she was fifteen years younger than him and still wanted him.

"_The pros out definitely outweighed the cons," he thought._

"Deal, and you guarantee I won't betray you because if I do Cuddy would be ecstatic. Can't have that," House said and surprised himself by holding out his hand to confirm the arrangement. It seemed his subconscious was trying to tell him something.

Cameron looked surprised at the outstretched hand at first but smiled and took it, "Deal."

**A/N: This story is going to be my long ongoing story. My favorite stories are the long, involved ones where authors try to deeply explore a House Cameron relationship. I know this concept has probably been done to death but my muse wants what it wants. However this story is going to veer from others because I am using episode 3X01 (before the ketamine stops working) and changing things around. I am also tentatively rating this M because I am heavily considering trying my hand at writing smut scenes.**

**This story is also kind off a breather story for me. Since I want it to be long and ongoing I will write and update the story sporadically.**


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty minutes later Cameron was walking back into House's office carrying two to-go boxes.

"You would think now that you got your leg back you could walk down and get your own food," Cameron said feigning annoyance as she handed House his box and took a seat holding her own.

"But that would have looked suspicious," House volleyed back as he turned his chair towards the corner and leaned forward in his chair, opening the door to a mini-fridge he had hidden back there.

"And me carrying two boxes of food through the hospital doesn't," Cameron asked skeptically. She was also hiding her astonishment that House had a fridge concealed behind his desk and how she never noticed it before; hell she even sorted his mail there in the mornings. Her surprise grew as he sat back up, turned around, and held out two sodas to her.

"Regular or diet?" House asked indicating for her to take one of the cokes.

"Uh diet," Cameron said and took the can from him.

"Figured that but one thing I do know about women is never assume and give them something diet. They tend to overreact and get pissy about it," he said his voice full of snark.

Cameron held a grin as she opened the can and took a drink, "Learn that from experience?"

"Nope, television isn't only good for entertainment you know," House said casually, "And to answer your first question it is far more likely for me to send one of my underlings to get me food than walk down with them and get my own."

"Well at least you gave me money to pay for your own," Cameron said and acknowledged his point. She opened her box and poured the light Italian dressing over her garden salad with chicken.

"Since it isn't a full date I can't expect you to pay for me," House said jokingly as he opened his box and looked at his Reuben.

By the sound of his voice Cameron was pretty sure he was teasing but since it was House she wasn't so sure. "What a great incentive to hope this thing works out," Cameron said deciding to keep the conversation light and tease back.

House smirked and opened his sandwich to analyze it and looked back up at her, "There are no pickles on this."

"You hate pickles," Cameron answered back knowing about his aversion to the little green discs.

"Yes, but the cafeteria workers always put pickles on my sandwiches. They feel for Wilson and this is their way of punishing me for taking advantage of him. They also know you don't eat Reubens and would put pickles on it because they would know you were getting it for me," House questioned. He was generally surprised to find his sandwich dressed correctly for once.

Cameron smiled knowingly at him, "Told them that you were making me stay late to help you with your charting. So I asked them to spare me from having to work with you in a worse mood than you already were, about having to stay late and work."

"Using the fact that everybody likes you for my benefit and creating a cover for us at the same time… two points to you," House told Cameron appreciatively. The longer this conversation was going on the more comfortable he was feeling about the idea about giving her some insight to him.

Cameron didn't say anything but continued eating. She was also pleased at how relaxed this felt but knew that they would eventually have to move to more serious topics.

"So where did you come with this concept of a half-date," Cameron asked wanting to continue the conversation.

House swallowed a bite and looked at her, "Figured the term mutual interrogation wouldn't sound quite as appealing to you."

"So you didn't want to scare me off. House that is almost sweet," Cameron teased knowing fully well he probably hated anything to do with the word sweet.

"Either that or I really want to probe you for information," House answered back ignoring her description of his action.

She noticed the increased seriousness in his voice, "Who gets the first question?"

He considered for a moment to let her go first but thought better of it. Yes he wanted this to work but he wasn't going to bend over backwards to do it.

"I do of course," House answered. He had a hint of playfulness in voice to show he wasn't being a complete ass.

"And here I thought ladies went first," Cameron teased back.

"Rule One about me, I am not courteous. Women complained to get the right and be treated as equals so I figure you all can also pull out your own chairs and open doors too. I will however concede to putting toilet seat down because I've witnessed first hand how bitchy you all can get when we don't comply. That is how Wilson's second marriage ended by the way," House informed pretty much serious about everything he said.

Cameron snorted at the last part, "Don't worry I got through med school so I think I can handle my own chairs and doors. And while your only doing the toilet seat as a means of self-preservation it would be appreciated… if we get that far. Also I have a rule on those types of things. I don't want or need to be taken care of constantly; I have been independent for the most part since eighteen. If a guy wants to do those sorts of things fine, but do them sparingly. It makes it actual mean something when he does… Except for the toilet seat that would be hoped for full time."

House nodded in acceptance and filed the information in the back of his mind, "So my question."

Cameron huffed knowing it was useless, "Fine."

"This afternoon, why did you say no?" House asked deciding to relent and not ask something too revealing.

She sighed knowing the question was coming, "Today was the first time I've seen you since you were discharged after your coma two months ago… You know someone for two years; how they act, what they do, maybe even a little bit of how they feel. Today you took on two cases and were being nice to a patient…"

" You prefer me being mean to patients and skimping at work? Don't worry, I won't steal your M.O." House cut in.

"It isn't that. You're just acting different and I'm not quite sure how to handle it," Cameron answered slightly frustrated trying to explain.

"My puzzle to you shifted today," House put what she was saying into something they both could understand.

"Exactly," Cameron answered relieved he understood.

"My absence of cane factors nowhere in your answer?" House continued.

Cameron smirked and looked defiantly at him, "Nice try but you already had your question. My turn."

"But it is clarification of my original question," House argued.

"No way, if I allowed you to use that logic I would never get to ask anything. At least I know part of you hasn't changed House," Cameron said not backing down.

House playfully pouted but gave in, "Ask away then."

Cameron thought of where to start and decided on the most pressing, "Why now? You could've of asked anytime in the past two years. Basically you've ignored me, and my feelings for you. Why now?"

House scrunched his eyebrows before willing himself to relax. Obviously Cameron wasn't going to pull her punches, she was going to challenge him. Again he admitted it was a fair question but also one where he would have to give up a lot.

"That is a multi-faceted question. Your going to have to narrow it down Cameron," House deflected not yet willing to show too much of himself.

She thought of what she wanted to know more, "Okay, our date. What went wrong? Did it ever have a chance to succeed or did you want it to fail?"

House looked at her and saw by the way her face looked that it was something she had thought about before. Even he had to admit what a disaster that night had been. He really didn't want to answer the question but knew if they were to go forward he had to explain their past.

Cameron watched House turn his face downward as the question left her mouth. She could see he was deep in thought, struggling with what to say. She wondered if he was already shutting down, but knew if he couldn't even answer this question there was no point in discussing a relationship. Sadly she began to rise and leave.

"I didn't want it to fail," House said low and somber voice.

Cameron looked at him startled, already giving up the notion of getting a reply. It was barely audible but she could feel the full force of the emotions that were behind it. Relieved she sat back down and waited for him to elaborate. She knew this was going to be hard for him and it may take some time to continue but now she knew he was going to answer. That fact alone she knew she could wait for him.

**A/N: Due to much welcomed feedback I thought I would put out the first part of the half-date. Don't know how many chapters it will be because I am deciding how much and what I want them to discuss. I mean if this is going to be a long story I got to pace this out. Cameron's reason for initially turning House down and an explanation of their first date seemed to be most needed to be discussed, mainly because I believe House is more concerned with explaining now while Cameron would be more preoccupied with the past. Also just to let you know my chapters will always probably be around 1500 words, if you want updates to be longer I could try.**

**I try my best on grammar and read through the each chapter trying to catch mistakes. If I miss something hopefully it doesn't make it unreadable.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and alerted this story. Questions, comments, and criticism (like if a character is off tell me why you think so) always welcomed.**

**Author's Notes will rarely be this long.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Our date… I didn't want it to fail," he said a little louder. He repeated the words to make sure they actually made the transition from the brain to his mouth, like they often times didn't.

Cameron felt a small wave of relief pass over her but she was still confused. At least hearing this admission told her she hadn't been totally misguided. That he at least always held some sort of feeling for her. How deep those feelings ran or what they were she wasn't certain.

"Going into it I wasn't opposed to the idea of it ending well. I was even going to try and let you enjoy the evening," he continued fumbling a little with his words.

"What went wrong?" Cameron asked in calm voice urging him to continue. She had an idea but wanted to hear it from House.

"You pushed," he said simply. His voice losing its' confidence as he knew this next part would bare a little bit of his soul to her.

Cameron took in a breath and waited for him to go on. She knew that hearing him explain what he meant would hurt her as much as it would him.

"Anything deep about myself I have protected, not allowing anyone to get close," House began sullenly, "There are walls, with snipers posted at every corner. If someone manages to get over the walls there are dogs and a moat filled with sharks… that night, the lame corsage, I gave the snipers the night off and lowered the walls."

House paused to make sure she was still listening and was surprised to find her still composed.

"That night you made a mistake and assumed that would be the only date. Instead of throwing meat to distract the dogs and building a bridge over the moat, you tried to pole vault to the island in the middle," House said explaining the best way he could.

"And the dogs bit me in the ass and threw me to the sharks," Cameron replied surprisingly unshaken by the revelation. She thought indulging his metaphor would keep him going.

House let a small grin pull at his lips, "The questions… you tried to get too close. You wanted to know what I thought about you. Worse question you could have asked. That question is stupid for two reasons, one it is looking for feelings and two it is asking me to give you validation… not very good at either."

Cameron was quiet but didn't look defeated. Actually, knowing what she had learned about him since then she probably would have handled that night differently.

"My answer to you was to protect myself and hurting you was the best way to do it. The question reminded me that a relationship with you meant that I would have to let you on the island."

She thought about what he said for a moment before replying, "So was everything said, did you believe it ob true?"

"Yes, but it was also a challenge. You could have disputed me, challenged me right back. I told you I am twice your age and not attractive. For all I know you could have a secret fetish about older men and who am I to judge about what you find attractive. I am not nice but maybe you're a masochist," House said his voice rising a little but not angrily.

"And the damaged part?" Cameron asked her voice also gaining volume. A little miffed that he wanted her to refute what he said that night. She could see House was trying, even with the use of some less than distasteful terms.

"That is still true but who isn't damaged?" House said in more of a statement than a question.

Another silence washed over the room while both them thought about what was just said. Cameron was deep in thought over the revelations she just heard, while House was feeling a little off explaining himself to her.

"And for future reference never tell a guy they can't do anything to make you hate them. It makes them feel trapped before a relationship even starts. And just so you know your statement is the same logic abused spouses use to stay in abusive relationships," House added because he figured she needed to know every reason he retreated back into his shell that night.

"Don't worry thanks to that date my Freud books found a new home in my fireplace," Cameron said showing she wasn't shaken.

"Then the night wasn't a complete failure," House answered back smirking trying to lighten things a little.

Cameron took a drink of her coke to soothe her suddenly dry throat, "Guess your up."

House nodded, "My absence of cane. Part of the reason you turned me down this afternoon?"

"Well having a relationship with a guy who comes with a sex toy does have its advantages," Cameron answered without hesitation in a light voice that to anyone would seem like she wasn't joking.

At her comment House's jaw fell a little open before he quickly closed it. "Nice, and I may not carry it, but it is still in my closet at home in case we need it," House said with a suggestive implication. "And that doesn't get you out of answering. Although expect me to ask for details on how you fantasize about my cane later."

Cameron gave a suggestive smile before turning serious, "A part of my attraction to you had to do with your leg. However it is not for the reason you think it is. It has nothing to do with wanting to change or fix you. You are partially right that I need but I also love. I need for a reason but not the one you think."

"Is that all I get?" House asked skeptical of her answer.

"If we do decide to go further with this I might tell you but not now. And you can't ask me about it," Cameron said with finality.

House pouted that his turn was over so quickly but he was also intrigued that she was hiding something from him. He secretly reveled in the fact that her puzzle just got more complex.

"Okay, this is really the only question that I need now but it will be intrusive to you… Why ask me out? First day back and you ask. You could have asked anybody, why me?"

He knew she was really asking what changed for him to ask her out. From what he told her she knew he always had some feelings towards her and now she wanted to know the reason for him acting on them. She had part of the answer to their past and now wanted an explanation of the present. Again he hated the fact that this was going to be a long and revealing answer.

"After the infarction my leg became a catalyst for everything in my life. I've always had the charming personality traits all of you adore but they were less. I was in pain, betrayed by everyone around me, less than what I was, so I closed myself off," House said having difficulty explaining so deeply.

"How does asking me out fit in," Cameron asked giving House the opportunity to not give any more away.

"If my leg was responsible for the changes after the infarction having it back should reverse the changes as well. My leg gives me a part of my life back and maybe since I got that part back I get the others as well… it is also the reason why I took the paralysis patient today," House continued on.

"I don't understand," Cameron said. She wondered where this was going and what it had to do with her.

"You wanted to know what I did to get the wife to thank me?" House asked and she nodded, " The better question is why… According to Wilson it is that I wanted to feel something… and he wasn't completely wrong."

"And did you, I mean feel something?"

"No. Wilson also told me it would take time but you know I hate waiting," House said regaining some snark.

Cameron considered what he was saying and thought she knew what he was getting at but thought it best to let him finish.

"If we get a patient and figure out the diagnosis but they don't respond to treatment you have two options. Either you abandon the diagnosis or up the dosage. You are a stuffed teddy bear made by grandma, you wear your heart on your sleeve."

"So I am your treatment?" Cameron asked.

"No what I am saying is if I am going to feel anything I am going to feel it with you." House said quickly and adamantly.

Cameron was stunned into silence by the admission and quick outburst.

As quick as his voice rose it fell just as quickly, "It helps that for some misguided reason you've always liked me and that you're marginally more tolerable than other people… and there is another reason but like you there are some things I am not willing to share yet."

Cameron listened as House's voice fall off after he was done. She didn't quite know what to think of it all. In a way it was a very House reason to ask her out. She wondered if he saw the irony in his own explanation. He wasn't only asking her out because he liked her, well at least as close House could come to liking someone, but because he thought he needed her to feel.

"So where do we go from here?" Cameron asked a little unsure.

House smirked, "Now I do something I have never done before. I ask the same woman out twice in one day."

**A/N: Yes another a min-cliffy. To the reader who asked if this story was going to go at a leisurely pace, yes that is probably a good way to describe it. Although what will probably happen is at some places it will move slowly and than others more quickly. **

**Hopefully everybody gets my convoluted reasoning for why House asked Cameron out, apart from liking her.**

**Next Chapter will be the final part of the half-date and the moving on of the story.**

**Again comments and criticism always enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Well if it is going to hurt your ego we can sit here for a few hours and it will be tomorrow," Cameron teased. She felt relaxed by House's ease of the situation.

"My impatience outweighs the preservation of my ego. Although as much as my ego is taking a hit by asking you out twice it may suffer irreparable damage if you shoot me down again," House said adding some humor to the invitation.

Cameron looked at him knowingly, "Well we can't have that. However I think we need to continue tradition."

"And how is that?" House asked slightly confused.

"Last time I asked you out and you picked the place. So I think it is fair that I get to choose where we go," Cameron answered mockingly serious.

"If I remember it was more blackmail than an invitation," House pointed out.

"Didn't think you cared about semantics," Cameron fired back.

"Quite the opposite I respect using whatever tactics necessary to get what you want. So when and where," House asked curious to see what Cameron would pick. He liked how confident she was getting about this.

"Friday, eight, I'll meet you at your apartment and we'll go from there," Cameron replied knowing House would be even more curious.

House thought about questioning her about the location but decided against it. He also realized by Cameron meeting him at his place and going from there left open the possibility for late night activities. "Fine it's a date."

House thought that was the end of the conversation but when Cameron made no move to leave he knew there was more. He also picked up on her thoughtful stare.

"Contrary to popular belief I can't read minds," House said wondering what made her go from the happy demeanor she just had to this pensive one he was staring at now.

Cameron shook her head to get out of the daze she was in. "Sorry, uh how are we going to handle this?"

"Well if I remember correctly we go out, drink, and talk. Things go bad we are par for the course. Things go well we do the same thing again. Things go really well we have mind blowing sex," House answered without hesitation.

"Not that," Cameron said narrowing her eyes after putting them back in her head at his last comment, "I mean here at work."

"Ah want to keep the peanut gallery out of it," House said in a statement. He understood where she was coming from.

Cameron gave him a nod to show that was exactly what she meant.

"Fine with me. I don't think I could put up with Wilson's psychobabble until Friday. You continue keep treating me like your arrogant but sexy boss and I'll keep treating you like the overly caring subordinate with a great body and a stunning ass. Their idiots they won't catch on," House said lightly but making sure to add some of his trademark snark.

Cameron smiled at House and got up from her seat. Her doubts that he wasn't serious about this were quickly edging away. He was still sarcastic and witty but she could tell he was using it with a little less bark towards her.

Silently Cameron picked up her purse and walked to the door, swaying her hips a little more as a silent tease in response to the compliment of her ass, and turned around, "Goodnight House."

At first House only gave a nod but quickly thought better about it and added, "Night Cameron."

With one last look at him, that was mixture of happiness and apprehension, she left and walked towards the elevator.

House held an unemotional face until she was out of sight and allowed his face to slightly relax into a self-content grin. If the conversation they just had was anything to go by he thought this thing with Cameron might actually stand a chance. Sure he had to reveal a few things to her but he noticed it wasn't quite as painful as he thought it would be.

That didn't mean he was going to open up the floodgates and tell her everything about him, but he wasn't quite as scared about allowing the thought of letting her get close from going through his mind.

The next few days went by seemingly the same to almost anyone, except for the two people who had a little more information than the rest. House and Cameron treated each other like the conversation in his office never took place. House was generally surprised Cameron could act as if nothing was different.

There were some subtle changes that both House and Cameron noticed, but only because they were looking for them. Things like when Cameron gave him his coffee her finger would brush his for a little longer than necessary and give him a look that told him Friday could not come fast enough. On House's part Cameron seemed to notice that the number of times he looked at her during the day increased, and when she turned and locked eyes with him he didn't try to hide the fact that he was doing it. They weren't verbally discussing their anticipation for their date but their body language was screaming it.

On Thursday House and the team got another case, which is was odd just coming off of two cases so soon. This case started off weirder than the rest, a ten-year boy named Clancy was having hallucinations and swore up and down that aliens wanted to abduct him.

House of course had fun with the case making jokes of the boy's extra-terrestrial beliefs. Chase also got made fun of, more than usual, by House when he admitted he believed in aliens and that Clancy's nightmare/hallucinations could have some validity.

Cameron wanted to have sympathy for him but even she had to admit that he was making himself an easy target for House. In truth she had a hard time holding back her laughter, especially at Chase's attempt at a "Your Mama" snap at Foremen.

The case also brought the first challenge for Cameron in her relationship with House, even before it had truly begun. In the clinic she had gotten the file of their last patient and discovered Cuddy and Wilson's plan to teach House some humility. Cuddy had basically cut a deal if that if their plan started to affect House she would tell him.

Even though Cameron reluctantly agreed to go along with it she struggled of whether she should tell House or not. The person/"girlfriend" part of her wanted to go straight to him and let him know but the professional/employee saw that she had to follow her Cuddy's orders. It was a test of whether they could handle a professional and a personal relationship at the same time.

These thoughts plagued Cameron as she watched House be less forceful and second-guess himself during the case. She actually came to understand that part of House's brilliance came from his arrogance, because it allowed him to make far-fetched diagnoses. That the lesson his "friends" were trying to teach him was undermining what made House a great doctor.

Cameron's decision of whether to come clean with House or not was made when House decided to play it safe with the patient and send him home. With her decision made she followed House into his office.

Once inside Cameron closed the door between the conference room and House's office and shut the blinds. She turned and noticed House was just looking at his desk as if he didn't even notice her actions Seeing House like this she knew telling him was the right thing to do.

"Is this about our last patient?" Cameron said quickly with more of an accusatory manner than she intended.

House stood up and looked at her, "Hope you don't think that us going out gives you the right to lecture me about patients."

Cameron was momentarily hurt but repeated, "Are you aren't giving up because think you messed up our last case?"

"We've done all we can do," House said again evading the question.

"No your doing what any other doctor would, covering your own ass," Cameron said knowing he hated being compared to what he referred to as mundane idiots, "You don't give up. When you don't know something you hole yourself in here until you figure it out."

House just stood there and listened but lowered his head just a little.

"Are you being cautious because you think you screwed up our last case?" Cameron repeated a little firmer.

"What do you mean think?" House asked slowly catching Cameron's emphasis on the word "think".

"I saw Richard in the clinic yesterday, apparently he was cured by a shot Cuddy gave him. She didn't want anyone to find out about it," Cameron confessed.

"Why tell me now and not yesterday?"

"Call it the first obstacle of this," Cameron said gesturing her hand between the, "Caught between professional duty and my personal," Cameron explained letting the tone of her voice say how sorry she was for taking this long.

House nodded, "Okay here is what we're going to do. You go to Cuddy and tell her she killed my mojo. Cuddy will squirm, confess her evil deeds, and she'll learn her lesson."

"And the patient?"

"Nothing. It'll take the stooges a couple hours to send the patient on his way. As you so poetically described I'll come back and hole myself up after Cuddy promises to denounce her evil ways," House said letting a smirk cross his lips.

Cameron gave him look and walked back towards the door.

While Cameron was walking House figured that it probably took a lot for Cameron to come tell him. In fact she was probably worried that he would be mad she took this long to tell him the truth.

As Cameron was right next to the door House spoke, "You're metaphors are getting better."

Cameron turned and smiled at him knowingly. It was House's roundabout way of saying thank you and telling her she did a good job on the case. For anyone else that show of gratitude mean much but for House it was another example of him trying.

"Friday," Cameron said with smile and left to go have harsh words with Cuddy.

"Friday," House said in low voice after she had already left and picked up his things to act like he was heading home.

**A/N: So this took some time to get out. Mainly I am having what I am deeming as writer's internal arguments. Like how I wanted the half-date to end and how much did I want them to discuss how they would handle their personal and office relationship. In the end I decided to only have them say enough because they aren't officially going out.**

**The second argument was me trying to decide if I wanted to add in a one-shot I wished would have happened in 3X02. In my opinion it would have been more in Cameron's character to go straight to House and not let Cuddy/Wilson string him along. I wanted to do this because I thought it would be a good precursor to their date. You can tell me how you think it came out.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey mind if I come over and watch the game tonight?" Wilson asked House who was lying on the sofa in his office.

House who had been drifting in and out of consciousness immediately brought his attention back to the present but kept his reaction subtle so he didn't alert his friends. His date with Cameron was tonight and he'd be damned if he was going to tell Wilson now.

"Why looking for a place to hide out from the wifey?" House said not really caring about his friend's marital issues but needing to stall to come up with an excuse to ditch him.

Wilson looked pointedly at House, "Julie and I are fine thank you…"

"That's because she hasn't heard the latest gossip about you and the nurse in peds… or is cardiology, wait what's today's date?" House said deflecting casually.

"Ha-ha, there is no nurse," Wilson said getting angry.

"Ah but there is somebody," House said playing off of Wilson's words.

"No as in anybody… now game tonight I'll bring the beer," Wilson said hoping his friend would take the bribe.

House knew Wilson wouldn't drop it, "Sorry Jimmy can't tonight. You could always go hang with your best bud Cuds and think of some other personality trait I should be working on. Of course than Julie would have reason to think little Jimmy is doing rounds."

Wilson ignored the latter comments and got interested as to why House didn't want to do anything with him, "What plans do you have for tonight?"

"Jimmy I'm hurt!" House said dramatically, "You don't think I could possibly have plans with somebody other than you?"

"Besides me the only people who regularly enter your apartment are hookers," Wilson pointed out.

At Wilson's words House finally came up with an excuse, "Congrats Jimmy you guessed it."

Wilson looked at House skeptically, "You can't watch the game with me because you're having a hooker over? Pardon me for not knowing the specifics about the ins and outs of prostitution but don't they usually leave afterwards?"

"Normally that would be true but I haven't used Paula since before the ketamine. I also remember her telling me how she was worried that she doesn't have enough money for the upcoming semester," House continued barely managing to keep a smile from betraying him.

Wilson closed his eyes, "I know I am going to regret this but what difference does that make?"

House smirked at his discomfort, "Being the charitable guy I am, Paula will be in my service for the whole evening. She needs money and I want to put my re-acquired leg to the test with some fun physical therapy. It's a perfect storm. I plan to ware her out to the point she won't be able to move until the next morning."

Wilson shuddered at the barrage of mental images entering his head and decided not to press House any further.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little later in the day Cameron found herself sitting at 'her' desk going over paperwork for their last case. She was finding it hard to focus with the anticipation of how her and House's date would go. Between the interactions that happened to them during the course of the week it seemed that House was also looking forward to tonight as well.

However she felt she had more to worry about because she had picked the place they would be going to tonight and hoped that she picked the right place. She at least gathered from their date and what House told her on their half-date that if he isn't in his comfort zone the night would most likely fail.

Chase, who was also sitting in the conference room, had been discreetly looking at Cameron over his crossword puzzle.

"Hey Cam," Chase said finally working up the nerve.

"Uh what?" Cameron responded after she shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.

Chase took a short breath, "Want to go out for a drink with me tonight?"

Cameron immediately froze as he asked her that. She inwardly cursed her luck that Chase had to ask her now of all times. She had thought she put an end to those thoughts of his after her experience with meth.

"_Why did she have to deal with him now?"_ she wondered.

"Actually I was hoping to just curl up with book and a glass of wine tonight. Between three cases and having to deal with House again this week I need a night to unwind," Cameron said hoping her excuse sounded convincing.

"Yeah I know it was a nice break having him gone for awhile but I know a quiet little bar we could go to," Chase continued undeterred.

At the start of their conversation House said entered back into office from the balcony. A part of him was slightly perturbed at Chase for encroaching on his potential girl and another part was amused to see if Cameron could get out of it on her own. This was sort of a test whether they could do the whole discreet thing.

Of course she was trying to put Chase down easy, much to House's dismay, but apparently the wombat was too dense to get the message. As much as he wanted to continue watching House decided to step in and save Cameron and his date.

Confidently striding into the conference room House went over and poured himself a cup of coffee, just to make sure his next act would be less conspicuous, and stood at the counter facing his two ducklings. He immediately noticed Chase hushed immediately at the sight of him.

House pretended to look between Chase and Cameron in his typical fashion. He noticed Cameron looked nervous and didn't know whether it was from Chase's invitation or that she knew he was about to do something.

Casually House focused his eyes on Cameron and asked, "Is that the paperwork for ET?"

"You mean Clancy," Cameron said not expecting that from House.

"Whatever hand it off to Chase to finish. Apparently me coming back has added undue stress to your life so you can take the rest of the day off," House told Cameron while Chase's mouth fell open.

Before Cameron could answer Chase protested, "Hey I agreed with her and why do I have to do the paperwork."

"We all know you love me," House said mockingly turning to face Chase. House had to admit if a secret relationship with Cameron allowed him to put Chase through more misery it would definitely be a plus.

"Well why do I have to do the paperwork?" Chase questioned again while Cameron looked on now more amused than nervous.

"Several reason," House said simply, "Article in Playboy about sexual discrimination told me that just because one of my employees has a stunning ass it doesn't mean she is the only one capable of doing my paper work. Also your gullibility during ET's story showed me I need to prep you for the more mundane tasks of being a doctor."

Without thinking Chase answered, "There wasn't an article about sexual discrimination in Playboy."

House smirked and Chase realized he had fallen for a trap and his face reddened from embarrassment. He just admitted he "read" Playboy in front of Cameron.

Cameron gathered her things and dropped the file on the table in front of Chase, struggling to keep herself from laughing at the shameful look on Chase's face.

Once out the door and behind Chase she nodded to House in appreciation and had to smirk at House's triumphant expression. Cameron walked of toward the elevators, her mood lightened because of what just happened. She found herself again readily looking forward to her evening with House.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About forty-five minutes before his and Cameron's date House found himself standing in front of his closet, for once wishing Wilson were around. Apart from his and Cameron's disaster date he hadn't been out since before his infarction. She had told him to dress casual but in his terms that meant wearing what he usually did, although he then noticed he had been dressing better since he had been back.

He knew it shouldn't be that big of a deal but just like before their last date a part of him really wanted to do this right. As he was rooting around in his bedroom closet he stopped when came upon a shirt he hadn't seen in years, before his surgery to be more specific.

It was a dark red button up shirt that, at least back then, was fitted very well to his frame and definitely drew its' fair share of attention to him from the opposite sex. The shirt had been designated as his "wingman" helping Wilson in his epic adventure to find Mrs. Wilson the sequel. True, more times than not, he had sabotaged Wilson. Either because he didn't approve of his choice in women or sometimes just for the hell of it, but his shirt always helped him get his part of the job done. It was up to Wilson to seal his part of the deal.

As House took the shirt from the closet he saw it pretty much still looked same. If it looked half as good on him now as it did back then he had definitely found the answer to his current problem.

Having the shirt picked out he pretty much knew what else he needed to complete his look. He placed his shirt on his bed, walked over to the dresser, grabbed a fitted plain black shirt and put it on. Next he grabbed a pair of new jeans, a darker blue than normal, that Wilson had bought him for Christmas. He still secretly questioned why Wilson bought him clothes sometimes.

After he got on his jeans and belt he started to put on his red button-up and couldn't shake the feeling of being a high-school jock trying on his team jacket before his twenty-year reunion. He didn't know if it was the excessive running or if he really hadn't changed that much but the shirt still fit like glove. Looking at himself even he had to admit he looked pretty good.

Next he grabbed a pair of socks and a pair of his nicer black Nikes to complete the look. Satisfied with his appearance House walked out of his bedroom and to his hall closet for another thing he had not worn in forever. As he looked inside his gaze briefly lingered on his cane taking residence beside his golf clubs and briefly found himself thankful for his recent turn of luck.

Once again House rooted through to the back of his closet to where he was sure the item he was looking for presided. Finally finding the jacket he grabbed it and inspected it like he would a patient's test results. It was a black leather motorcycle jacket that he used to wear out and when he had another motorcycle before his infarction.. It had more a rugged look that complimented his gruff exterior.

As he slipped it on again House almost wanted to say he felt whole again, the way leather against his body immediately had a warming effect on him. Again, much like his shirt, the jacket still looked and felt the same as it did before.

As he shut the closet door he couldn't look past the symbolism of what he was wearing. It was like his outfit was a combination of his life, pre and post infarction, coming together for something new. He mentally berated himself for thinking of something so whimsical before sitting on the couch and turning on the television to past the time. Once again he decided against alcohol before hand to settle his nerves.

He couldn't focus on the show he was watching as his nerves got the better of him. Sure he felt more confident and a little younger wearing an ensemble that reminded him of his past but in reality he was still a forty-four year old man about to go on a date with his beautiful thirty year old subordinate. He felt more worthy about dating Cameron now that he was pretty much a fully mobile guy but a part of him still felt she shouldn't waste her time on him.

This thought then made him realize that he really did care about the woman who was currently on her way. Sure he would still question a her motives for dating him but any other woman he wouldn't care if she could do better than him or not and just take advantage of the fact a younger more attractive woman wanted him. Maybe this had a shot if he thought at least that much of her.

A knock at the door made House snap out of his introspection. He causally turned off the television and glanced at the clock over the fire place, "_8:02 it figures she is punctual."_

As House opened his door the sight before him left him speechless…

**A/N: Couldn't help but throw in a couple fun instances for House and Cam to dodge. Also true to the summary this story has a sub-plot of having House reclaim things he had pre-infarction and clothing choice is a good way to symbolize that. **

**Also having trouble as deciding as to what Cameron's casual outfit should be. So if you all have any suggestions say so in a review… (wonders if readers will see through sad attempt at getting more reviews)… seriously if you have suggestion say so.**

**Last thing can anyone find the pun in this chapter?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

House had seen Allison Cameron in a variety of ways. There was sexy worker Cameron who wore those annoyingly cute vests, the endearing casual look Cameron had seen at the monster truck rally, classy elegant Cameron from their disaster date, and there was sexy vixen in a red dress Cameron who had made an appearance at the Casino Night benefit, but the Cameron that stood before him now was going to need a new classification.

For now he decided, until he could get more blood flowing in a vertical direction, to classify this look as heart-stopper Cameron because he was pretty sure his heart had stalled as he saw her. His mind vaguely remembered telling her once if she wanted to get his attention she should wear a pair of low-rider jeans… apparently she got the message. Not only did they sit below her hips but they were ridiculously tight. He could just imagine the exact look of the shapely legs hiding beneath the dark and distressed designer denim. He had to physically stop himself from grabbing and turning her around just so he could see how those jeans framed her posterior.

Next his gaze traveled to her torso and realized the jeans had some competition. She was wearing a dark red, maybe even darker than his, tank top that encased her form so he could see the gentle curves of her body perfectly. The top ended above her jeans so he could see the bottom of her very toned stomach. He also noticed that the shoulder straps weren't very wide so he could see quite a bit of her delicate collarbone, and instantly thought what he wouldn't give to trail gentle kisses up and down it.

Finally drawing his sight back he noticed that she too was wearing a leather jacket, albeit a smaller more feminine one that ended right where her jeans began. The coat was tauntingly hiding her bare hips from him. He was pretty sure she had worn that same jacket to the monster truck rally but recalling specific memories was a little hard to accomplish at the moment.

Looking at her face House lost whatever coherent thought he had left. She was wearing only a little bit of makeup, and he was sure she didn't even need that. What knocked him most off guard was her hair. It was not bound up on her head like usual, but free and cascading around her face. Instead of straight she had put some curl into it, but what shocked him most was the re-appearance of the gentle blond highlights she had a year before. He silently thanked himself for giving her the afternoon off so she had time to get that done.

"Uh… wow," House all but articulacy blurted out after a few seconds that seemed much longer. He vaguely remembered having the same mind numbing reaction to that red dress. He wondered if it was something about Cameron in red that turned him into a mumbling idiot.

Cameron on her part also felt her breath catch as she stared at House's appearance. In her opinion she didn't think she had seen sexier sight in her life. The dark red button-up hiding a black shirt made her think of House as a sexy devil who could show her the delights of sin, she mentally thought it was a funny comparison because they were both atheists. She also remembered once comparing House to God so maybe he could be a bit of both.

"_And that jacket," Cameron thought._ She always thought he looked good in that sportier leather jacket of his but what he was wearing now put that one to shame. It was completely black and added to the look of his red button-up and black shirt. Cameron always would have described House's look as manly, rugged but his gruff exterior with his current look she could only describe as devil may care.

"_There's that devil personification again," Cameron mused._

"Your not too bad yourself," all Cameron could think to say in reply.

Her awkward reply was enough to allow House to gain back some consciousness to be playful, "Don't you dare say it's cute were dressed the same."

"If I weren't wearing sandals we would be," Cameron responded moving a foot slightly forward to indicate her footwear with only a two-inch heel.

"So… you want to come in first or do you just want to head out?" House asked not exactly in his element. He was desperately trying to remember what to do in these situations.

Cameron bit her lower lip. _"If I go in there with him wearing that red shirt there is a good chance we may not come back out," she thought._

"I'm kind of hungry so lets just go," Cameron said hoping to keep her previous thoughts out of her tone.

House just nodded and stepped forward into the hall and locked his door behind him.

"You're running this show so lead the way," House said gesturing with his hand for to move.

Cameron smirked seeing his game but did as he indicated and turned around to start walking, making sure to swing her hips a little more than necessary.

As he admired her walking, just long enough to capture a mental image, he involuntarily gulped. _"Damn Wilson is right! I am in deep trouble," _he thought.

Once outside on the sidewalk in front of the apartment building she turned to House, "Do you mind if we just walk? The place is only a few blocks from here."

"Benefit of being able to walk is to do so. Don't know of any bars around here though," House snarked confused that the place they were going was close to his apartment.

"You'll see," Cameron said vaguely and started to walk again with House close by her side.

As they were walking House observed that it was a clear night, a slightly cool summer's night. The moon was full, sending pale waves upon them. Without turning his head he glanced over at Cameron and was in awe at how the moonlight reflected off of her, showing yet another side of the beautiful woman he would surely not forget.

The sight of Cameron distracted him but he was also internally trying to decide whether or not to reach over and take her hand in his. With Stacy it had never been an issue because she always wanted to maintain the high power independent female appearance, and holding hands clashed with that idea. He was okay with that decision and he didn't fight her over it but for some reason he had the urge to do so with Cameron.

Maybe he really missed the intimate contact, even something as small and innocent of intertwining hands. Maybe it was due to the fact that he was sure she still had doubts about whether or not he was serious about her, about them, and doing this small gesture might reassure her. It could also be due to the fact that she looked like a fair goddess under the pale moon and he wanted to feel something that seemed as if it should only be looked at and not touched. The last thought, which was most scary to him, was that he thought Cameron would appreciate that she at least deserved that from him.

"_Damn the consequences,"_ House decided and without looking moved the hand that was already right next to her the last a few inches that separated him from her.

Momentarily startled Cameron looked briefly at their connecting hands as if it was last thing she expected. After letting her eyes linger for only a second she looked at him and gave him a small thankful smile to show him her appreciation, and leaned her body a little closer to him putting, pretty much leaving no space in between them.

It was a small act for anyone else but Cameron knew for House, doing something so uncharacteristic, it was huge. She inwardly glowed and felt more comfortable about taking him to where she had planned.

House wasn't sure how long they had been walking or even how they got there, he was mainly overwhelmed by the wonderful sensation of having Cameron's soft delicate hand in his, and the feeling of her slightly leaning into him. If he weren't so focused on her he would have been puzzled as to where she was leading him.

As Cameron reluctantly removed her hand, House noticed that they were in an ally and no clue as to what they were doing there.

"Well we're here," Cameron announced enjoying the look on House's face.

House looked up and down the ally before looking at her, "I always pegged you for the type of woman who likes Disney movies… all that caring and happy ending crap. I may have held your hand but there is no way we're doing the _Lady and the Tramp_ thing."

Cameron let out an amused laugh, "You've seen _Lady and the Tramp_."

"Hid out with Jimmy's bald dying kids one day and they wouldn't change the channel," House scoffed. "Now why are we here? I may be convinced to put out on this date but dirty back ally sex is not something I do at this point in the relationship."

"I'll remember that," Cameron said seductively meeting House's challenge, "Now follow me."

House looked for a second as Cameron moved a little more down the ally and turned to a set stair's that descended into the side of the building, he hadn't noticed them before because there was several others just like them around. Realizing Cameron was out of sight House followed down the short few steps and stood right next to her. They stood right in front of an out of place sturdy wooden door.

He was still baffled as to what they were doing here until Cameron opened the door and House got the faint whiff of cigar smoke and soft jazz sounds filled his ears. As he entered behind Cameron he was pleasantly surprised at the scene that lay before him.

The place seemed to be a really large basement of a building that had been turned into a bar. There was a moderate amount of people scattered between the tables, booths, and the bar. As Cameron led him to a secluded booth in the corner he noticed that all the seating, bar, and even the floor were made with a rich dark wood. The lighting in the place was dim and the blue lights on the small stage reflected through the air, giving the place a really chill feel.

On the stage, from what House guessed amateurs, a jazz band was giving a live performance. The musicians seemed to be relaxed as well and House wondered if they were just patrons that also just happened to play instruments.

All House really knew was that this was his kind of place. He was definitely not expecting Cameron to bring him to a place like this.

Once seated House turned his head to see a smugly smiling Cameron staring back at him. Apparently his approval of the place was obvious to see.

"How come I've never heard of this place," House inquired. He decided to not outright voice his appreciation of her choice… at least yet.

Before Cameron could answer a woman in traditional bartender garb came up to them, "That's because this place has been a guarded secret ever since it was created."

The statement would have sounded like they weren't supposed to be there but the woman's friendly tone told House that she knew Cameron. House found himself staying quiet so he could find out more. He also decided he really didn't want to get thrown out of this place, not just because he wanted the date to go well but the place was pretty damn cool.

House observed the woman and he had to admit she was attractive. She was probably only two inches taller than Cameron with a little darker hair. She was also more petite than Cameron, but that added with her slightly taller stature made Remy seem a little plainer.

"His lips are sealed," Cameron said somehow gathering that House would follow the rules at least in this instance. Cameron then turned to House, "House this is Remy Wilde, Remy this is Greg House."

"So you're House," Remy said extending her hand to House, which he took and gave a short shake (again doing so for Cameron and to be allowed to stay), "It's… a good to finally meet you."

"I take it Cameron has talked about me before," House guessed good-naturedly. Apparently Cameron was one to tell her troubles to a bartender

Remy didn't answer but gave him a half-smile that confirmed his suspicions.

"Ooh I guess it can't be good if you're adhering to all important girl code and staying silent," House said finally letting a little of his sarcasm show, "So Remy does this secret bar have a name or is it just secret bar?"

Cameron narrowed her eyes at House but Remy didn't seem fazed.

"Thirteen," Remy replied simply.

"That's not a name it's a number," House pointed out.

Remy turned to look at Cameron, "You weren't kidding were you."

"Nope," Cameron said amused that Remy didn't seem offended by House.

Turning back to House Remy replied, "My grandfather named the bar Thirteen because he was only thirteen when he came to America in 1913. As for why this place is secret, it has kind of been the theme of the place since its' get go."

House was silent for a moment until it clicked, "How'd your grandfather manage to start a bar during prohibition at the age of twenty being an immigrant?"

Remy looked rather impressed that he put together the rest of Thirteen's origins, "That is a long story for another time."

Once again Remy turned to Cameron "So what'll be?"

"Bourbon for me, and do you mind if we order some food as well?" Cameron asked because most patrons rarely ate down where they were.

"No problem I'll come back with menus after I get your drinks and somebody from upstairs will bring your food down when it is ready," Remy responded to Cameron and half-heartedly looked at House, "And for you?"

"Scotch," House said noticing the woman's demeanor slightly change.

"I'll be back in a moment," Remy said more to Cameron than House.

As Remy walked back towards the bar House studied her for a moment before turning back to Cameron and saw she was still wearing a smug smile, "Fine I'm impressed. Never pegged you for the type of woman to appreciate a smoky jazz bar though."

"Isn't that the problem House? You've never been able to peg me," Cameron replied.

House didn't answer but gave a slight nod in acknowledgement. She was correct that he never had been able to figure her out completely. Every time he thought he had found the last piece of Cameron puzzle she would do something to smash the picture to pieces. He had to acknowledge that there were many sides to the young woman sitting across from him.

"Scotch," Remy said right next to booth sneaking up on House, "and your bourbon Allison. Here are some menus and I'll come back in few."

House once again watched Remy's exchange from Cameron and noticed something with bartender's body language.

Once Remy was out of earshot House looked at Cameron who was in the middle of taking a sip of her drink, "Well if we crash and burn it looks like Remy over there wouldn't mind doing the mattress mambo with you."

Cameron who was in mid sip barely kept herself from spitting out the liquid in response, "Saying blatant remarks while I am taking a drink might push me in that direction."

House nearly gaped, "I don't know what I want answer to first. That by the tone of your voice you're not surprised that our hostess has the hots for you, which would mean she probably has made a play for you before. Which than I have to ask, because my gender basically demands I do so, did it happen? And before you answer know that if you say yes to any of the probing questions above I will not be able to leave this booth without getting embarrassed for at least an hour."

"_Hell my overly active brain is already creating mental images," he thought._

Cameron dropped her head a little before looking back at him. She should have known mister observant would be able to pick up that her friend happened to like women too. Of course House didn't know that Remy was actually bi, which made her glad because she really didn't want to endure threesome remarks for the rest of the evening.

"Yes, Remy did try to hit on me and no I haven't, and am not going to sleep with her. If you haven't noticed I'm on a date with you," Cameron said quickly hoping to get out of this line of questioning before Remy returned. To try to get out of conversation she opened her menu even though she already knew what she wanted.

House noticed Cameron's discomfort but this was too great of a topic to pass up, "Really? I thought you had an adventurous side to you. If I remember correctly you're the one that once said a threesome every seven years might help a marriage."

"Do you remember everything? …Besides how do you know I wasn't referring to two guys and a girl," Cameron deadpanned hoping he would back off.

"Doubt even infidelity boy wonder would be up for that," House continued not to be outdone.

"And if you don't drop it you won't be up for it either," Cameron said really not wanting to be caught talking about this.

House grumbled a little before conceding and opening his menu, "Fine but this topic is far from dead. So will you at least tell me how you two met?"

He was pretty sure there was more to Cameron and her sexual experiences than she was letting on, maybe not with Remy but definitely somebody at one point. Than again it could be his dirty male mind doing hopeful thinking.

Cameron closed her menu and looked at the bar to make sure Remy was still there. Deciding it was an innocent enough question she decided to tell him, "My first day with you, during clinic, Remy was one of my patients. It being my first day I was flustered and Remy noticed. She asked me what was bothering me and after I told her about it she told me I needed to relax. She handed me her business card and I met her here after I got off work that night. Of course I thought she was just being friendly at the clinic and it took me by surprise when she started flirting with me. In the end she told me I could still come back here and talk to her whenever I needed to. After awhile and after we got to know each other we sort of grew a friendship."

House was about to comment when Remy came back and took their orders. House once again noticed Remy's lingering gaze and decided that in the best interest of his date he was going to drop the subject of her.

After a few quiet moments Cameron spoke, "Now that we've discussed friendships started by awkward misunderstandings, what do you want to talk about?"

**A/N: This chapter is longer but I guess it doesn't move things along too well. So this is effectively the first part of the date. The next chapter will have much more dialogue and hopefully less description and feelings. I know what I want to write so that isn't a problem.**

**Want to thank you all for your suggestions on Cameron's outfit. I seemed to grab an idea from pretty much everyone. Especially liked the idea of House and Cameron accidentally matching (a touch I would have never thought of).**

**Also decided to use a Thirteen in a different role with a mixing of the actual actress's name and the character's. May use other people as well, not sure yet.**

**Once again I must ask for reader input. I know what I want to write for pretty much the rest of the date but am not quite sure about the ending. So readers I pose you this question… To smut Now or to smut Later? Part of me wants them to take it slow. The other part of me realizes how much of a waste it is to describe in detail what they are wearing and not have a very descriptive chapter of them taking it off.**

**So you all tell me! What do you want?**

**Last thing I am disappointed no one pointed out how lewd my pun was in the last chapter. Well here it is in case you all were wondering, "**Pardon me for not knowing the specifics about the **ins and outs** of prostitution."


	7. Chapter 7

As Cameron asked that question House knew they were getting to the part of the date where things became more personal. He did appreciate that her question was open-ended allowing him to decide the tone of the conversation. Maybe he could strike a balance between serious topics and playful banter, much like their half-date.

"I could use the same pre-scripted compliments, like on your earrings and shoes, but that didn't work out too well last time. So just let me say that I appreciate the whole sex kitten look you decided to adopt for tonight," House stated with an emphasizing leer.

"That sounds more like you," Cameron smirked at the compliment, "So who gave you compliment advice on our last date."

"Wilson," House answered taking sip of scotch.

"What else did Wilson tell you to do?" Cameron asked adding in a playful tone hoping House would joke around with her. Also she wanted to show him she didn't want to hold qualms about their last date.

House gave a grin seeing what she was doing, "Wilson did let me in on the secret of his philandering success… or as he called it his panty peeler talk."

"His what?" Cameron asked not being able to hold back her laughter.

Encouraged by her reaction he continued, "Apparently asking a woman her hopes, dreams, and aspirations is a sure fire way to get her to put out."

Cameron's laughter increased before she got serious, "I may have not seen through the compliments but I would have known that wasn't you… besides you wouldn't have needed Wilson's tactic."

House was shocked by the admission and paused before speaking, "I once told you that you're pretty enough to be a model… any man in this bar, and some women, would do anything for a chance with you. Why me?"

Cameron lowered her glass to the table and made eye contact with House, "You live under the delusion that if you keep pushing people away no one will care about you. You degrade, mock, and are an ass to mask the fact that you do care. The problem is that no one can constantly keep up a façade, not even you. Like the time when you found me in the chapel and told me you were proud of me… it was another brief glimpse of the person you keep hidden beneath the surface. You're guarded and don't want people to see that person, to feel vulnerable because you believe that anybody who gets inside will only disappoint you. I don't know why you don't like your father but I think he is the reason you don't trust people. You use Stacy and your infarction as a counter argument to "it is better to love and lost than to never loved at all." You want to love; you're just afraid to. You're damaged."

Throughout her analysis of him House kept his eyes locked on her, not wanting to give her the impression her words affected him, but they did. The problem was that she just described many of the ugly truths about him. However he was not going to let her know that for the most part she was right. He knew some part of him did care, hell why would he go to Cuddy to get treatments for his patients when he had already figured out the puzzle. House was pretty sure Cameron knew that and she would probably give him a speech about caring about patients at some point.

"And how would you explain why I am here with you," House didn't know if he wanted to hear more hard truths but this direct and blunt Cameron was interesting. Heck she actually had the gull to mention Stacy and his father, two sore subjects, at the same time and he had to respect that. Much like him she wasn't holding anything back.

Cameron kept a straight face but was amazed he didn't chew her out, "Without the pain you have nothing to hide behind. The pain gave you a crutch, both literally and metaphorically, to not care or love but without it you no longer have a reason to not try. Otherwise you would have to admit to yourself that you're afraid to do so."

House just studied Cameron not giving anything away before replying, Should I be worried you can channel Wilson… You still haven't answered why me."

Cameron was about to answer when Remy came over and gave them their food. Remy seemed to sense the intense moment and didn't stay to talk but still shot Cameron a longing glance.

After a few moments House didn't think she was going to answer before Cameron admitted, "Because I want to be the person who gets inside and doesn't disappoint you."

House who had been staring at his food looked up immediately at Cameron who than had her gaze on her food. His guarded half wanted to tell her how naïve she sounded, but the completely heartfelt tone of her voice left him awestruck. What amazed him was how quickly she went from strong to vulnerable in only a few seconds. How even after all the times he had attacked her for comments like that she still made them, she still held out hope he wouldn't crush her.

Cameron finally looked up at House and was startled to not find a look of defensiveness on his face, or a hard stare in his eyes. She felt relieved to see that he wasn't going to retreat back into his shell but he had that look of vulnerability she had talked about moments before. Part of her was deftly afraid as she gave House her analysis of him and even more when she admitted why she always tried so hard for him.

"That is exactly why I pushed you away on our last date," House said deciding to reveal another one of his secrets to Cameron.

"What?" Cameron asked confused and slightly alarmed.

House smirked to put her at ease; "You wouldn't have dared to say that back at our last date… except for the mushy line at the end, that is definitely the optimistic, hopeful, and ever resilient Cameron. You wouldn't have survived a relationship back then."

Cameron didn't reply, not knowing what to say. It was true she had become stronger and more mature than she had been two years ago, that she probably wasn't ready to deal with House. She also wondered if it was an admission that he thought a relationship with her could possibly survive now.

"How come every time we try this we end up in a deeply intrusive conversation?" House said sarcastically to lighten the mood, "So what types of wine do you like and what movies do you hate?"

**A/N: I really don't want to put out a chapter this short but if this story is going to progress I needed to. You all don't even want to know how many versions of Cameron's answer to House I wrote, trying to decide what direction to take and what part of the character's psyche I wanted to explore next. So I am merely putting this out now to keep myself from rewriting it again.**

**Definitely would love to her your input on my opinions of the character's deeper motives.**


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the meal was spent in light conversation over an array of subjects, with nothing getting too close or personal. In fact they barely spent much time on any one subject. It was like making a silent vow that they would learn those things about each other if the relationship went further. It was with that thought that House realized he genuinely wanted to give a relationship with Cameron a fair shake, to take the time to get to know her.

"So I take it by Remy's reaction to me I'm the only guy you've brought here," House said as segue into what he really wanted to discuss.

Cameron gave a warm smile, "I suppose you are."

"Not even Foremen and Chase," House queried.

"This place is like my escape."

"Why bring me here then?"

"I guess I thought if we're going to start secretly seeing each other might as well have a secret place to hide out in," Cameron said a little embarrassed that she had already made plans for past the date.

"Not smart… what if this had ended badly?" House said with a hint of playfulness.

"I'm optimistic and hopeful remember," Cameron said with a grin.

House nodded and decided it was safe to start talking about logistics, "We going to keep doing this?"

Cameron noticed the slight bit of hesitation and tried her best not to show that she found it endearing, "I'm game if you are."

House smirked at the response and was relieved, "Guess that means we need to set rules."

For a moment Cameron was puzzled then she figured out he meant their relationship and more specifically how they would handle work, "I think things worked out well this week."

"So your okay with keeping this thing a secret? Not an expert at this sort of thing but it might make things difficult," House said in agreement that things would be better if things were kept quiet.

"Like you said in your office, while you would get Wilson and Cuddy offering advice I would get them plus Foremen, Chase, and the nurses. It'll be difficult but if this succeeds or fails I want it to be on our terms, without anyone's interference. When we get to a point where we're sure this is going to last for a while I think we could tell them," Cameron reasoned.

"Also means we're going to have to treat each other the same at work," House knew he had to remind her. He was more referring to how he treated her and how she would be able to handle it.

"I would expect that even if we told people. Separating our private and professional lives is going to be tough but I think we can do it," Cameron told House but knew it wasn't going to be that easy, "What about the others? I mean if you didn't save me from Chase this afternoon I don't know how I would have gotten him to back off."

"Would you have gone out with Chase tonight if none of this ever happened?" House asked in an even tone. He wasn't being confrontational but he wanted to see where Cameron stood and get the wombat… err elephant out of the room right off the bat.

"Chase is a good guy but not the sort of guy I could fall for," Cameron said honestly.

"Then the answer is simple, you just have to put your pretty little foot down and tell the wombat where he stands," House said as if it was nothing, "I know your niceness gets in the way and all but the sooner you crush his dreams the better… and make sure I'm there when you do it. Good chance of seeing him cry."

Cameron gave House a glare at his lack of consideration for Chase's feelings but she knew that it wasn't unexpected, and the advice was still sound. It was as usual harshly put.

House also wanted to tell her that if he had to continually watch Chase hitting on her Chase would be the new member in diagnostics who owned a limp, heck he even had a cane that was search of a new master.

He also wanted to inquire why Chase wasn't a guy who she could fall for but thought it better not to inquire about it.

"_Damn I'm going soft if I don't want to upset her,"_ House thought

"Well what about when Foremen and Chase ask me out for drinks, or Wilson unexpectedly wants to do something with you. Dodging them could get tricky," Cameron said starting to realize how hard their relationship would be to pull of.

House smirked as he thought how sexy Cameron looked flustered, "Cameron, relax. I got a plan on how to handle the wonder twins. As for Wilson he has been having marital problems lately so he is a bit busy at the moment, trying to save that sham of a marriage of his."

Cameron was still thinking about everything and House noticed. The last thing he wanted was for her to worry for the rest of the night.

"Look at the bright side," House said in an overly cheerful voice that got Cameron's attention, "Instead of plain old office sex we get to have super secret office sex."

Cameron put up a stare that told House that wasn't happening while House waggled his eyebrows in contradiction. Much to Cameron's dismay her body was taking House's side, as she recognized the warm feeling just below her stomach.

"I'll be back in a minute," Cameron excused herself because she feared that somehow House would figure out she was slightly aroused after his last comment.

House nodded in confirmation and watched Cameron saunter off to the bathroom. Once she was out of sight House caught Remy's attention, who stood behind the bar, and motioned for her to come over.

"Need another drink?" Remy asked noticing both House and Cameron's nearly empty glasses.

"The band is isn't bad. They play here regularly?" House asked. All night he had been impressed by the music they put out. They were definitely amateurs who probably played as a hobby but still definitely skilled. Although he did not ask Remy over to compliment the music, he was more interested that he observed more couples getting up to dance within the past half hour.

Remy was instantly went on the defensive, from all the talks she had with Cameron she knew it was not in House's behavior to give a compliment without having an ulterior motive.

"They play every Friday and Saturday and just like me they're sort of related to the place. All of them are descendants of some of my grandfather's closest friends back when he started the place," Remy answered always proud to share Thirteen's history, "I noticed you look over there a few times tonight, I know that look, what do you play?"

From her question House knew that for Remy to recognize his stare, that she was also a musician, "Piano and guitar mainly. You?"

House didn't care what instrument Remy played but needed her to let down her defenses. He knew he probably wouldn't gain enough trust to get all the information he wanted, not unless Cameron took an extremely long time in the bathroom.

"I'm not half bad at the trumpet," Remy answered simply and looked back at the bar to make sure she wasn't needed.

Knowing he was running out of time House got to the point, "As we came in nobody was dancing but in the last thirty minutes I've seen many couples get up."

"It's another tradition of the place," Remy revealed wondering why he was asking, "anybody who comes here it's usually to relax. So they just sit, talk, drink, and listen but when they know the band is almost done for the night almost every couple gets up and dances to at least one song. To show their appreciation for them playing."

House nodded taking in the knowledge before asking his next question, "Cameron, dance with anyone ever?"

Remy studied House for a moment, trying to figure out his reasons for asking, before deciding it wasn't betraying her friend's confidence to answer, "Always gets offers but turns them down, she tells me she only comes here to drink and talk."

House reached into his back pocket for his wallet and withdrew enough money and a tip to cover his and Cameron's food and drink.

"Thanks," House said in a neutral tone, as he handed Remy the money, not letting her know if he meant the service or for the information.

Remy didn't say anything but House could still make out the twinge of jealousy in her eyes. Apparently it was going to take a bit of work if he wanted to get information out of Remy about Cameron. He wondered if he showed her John Henry Giles trumpet he might convince her to open up a little.

After Remy was gone House looked back at the jazz band and the couples dancing to the smooth rhythm. He didn't know why he inquired as to whether Cameron ever danced. Maybe it was that he knew she could still do better than him, even with the use of both his legs. Maybe it was that he wanted to think that the reason she hadn't danced with anybody was that she wanted it to be him she finally danced with him, part of the reason why she was willing to share her hideout with him.

He had never been one to enjoy dancing, even before the infarction. However as he watched the couples swaying to the music in intimate embraces he had a desire to do so with Cameron. He wondered if his sudden inclination to dance was just a result of having his leg back, or was it much like holding her hand he knew she would appreciate the action and he wanted to give her what she deserved.

He didn't even know if Cameron liked dancing, although he had a feeling she did. To allow someone to hold you close, allowing or relinquishing control to lead, was like emotion in action, a small but personal act of trust. Than he wondered who she had ever danced with, and whether Cameron and his ducklings ever went out to dance. House knew, especially after seeing Chase's attempt to ask her out, that Chase would take her out dancing and have no reservations about doing so.

"Apart from the secluded atmosphere, the music is the reason I keep coming back," Cameron said standing right next to the booth breaking House out of his thoughts.

With one final look at the band and the couples House once again had the urge to be out there with Cameron, but as much as he wanted to do that for her it was too soon. He wondered if he would ever get comfortable enough with Cameron to dance with her? To show her that much emotion for her in public, to House dancing was a greater public act than kiss or an embrace.

With a silent commitment to one day give that to her House looked back at Cameron. He only nodded to her in understanding and got up from the booth, "We got to walk back and more alcohol would make it difficult for you to do so. Just because your ninety pounds doesn't mean I am going to carry you."

Cameron gave a less than genuine annoyed look, "Fine lets just go straighten up with Remy first."

"Already taken care of," House said he picked up his coat off the side of the booth to put it back on.

Cameron was surprised and wanted to thank him for paying, when he motioned for her to go first towards the door. She decided against verbally thanking him remembering past conversations about that very subject and exited the bar with House right behind her.

As House followed her outside he didn't know what to make of Cameron not instantly trying to thank him, wondering if she didn't enjoy the evening like he thought, even though they had made plans to continue their relationship. Once back in the ally his fears were silenced as Cameron automatically put her hand back in his. He picked it up as a non-verbal show of gratitude, most likely due to prior experiences where she was admonished for doing so verbally. While he liked that she was trying to make him feel comfortable he found he didn't like the fact that he may have scared Cameron from freely being herself around him. He made a mental note to work on that.

Wordlessly they started the walk back to House's apartment in comfortable silence, enjoying the closeness and the feel of the night air.

Of course as they walked on, a new problem entered barged into House's mind. Again being years since a relationship, and even more starting a relationship in this sort of a manner he was at a loss at what to do. With Stacy it had been an aggressive game of paintball, a passionate tryst in the locker room showers, and her moving in a week later. House mentally laughed that his and Cameron's relationship was starting out in a much more orthodox manner, even if he added in their screwed up history. Although starting a relationship this way House knew he had to consciously decide how to end it, or how Cameron would allow it to end.

According to the Cosmo, that he only read because he was hiding in the clinic and forgot his DS, there were only three viable ways for a first date to end. If the date didn't go well he would get a handshake and no relationship, from what he had observed of Cameron and what she 'd said he did not think that was the case. A hug meant she enjoyed the evening but not sure of their future, House immediately threw that out because he wanted a definite answer to where they stood. The last option was a kiss on the cheek or lips and meant she had a good time and wanted to continue the relationship, the magazine said the two choices were interchangeable but House had his own opinion on that.

Much to House's displeasure the one thing the magazine had made absolutely clear was that under no circumstance should a first date end with sex. Something along the lines of 'A relationship that starts with sex has no chance of being long lasting.' Right after he read that House immediately had thought about him and Stacy lasting five years and immediately having sex. Than that small rational side of his brain that sometimes fought its' way through told him Cameron and Stacy were two different people, and that him and Stacy didn't exactly end in a happily ever after. So maybe the damn magazine was right to go slow and build trust first.

"_Cosmo didn't have to resist a drop dead sexy immunologist in tight jeans and a revealing red tank top," House thought bitterly._

House was brought back to the present as he and Cameron got to his apartment and in front of her car. Cameron stopped and faced House with her back to her car door and House once again found himself thinking how stupid the whole 'no sex rule' was.

Cameron stood with the moonlight reflecting off of her making her skin look like porcelain. The right side of her leather jacket had somehow fallen behind her giving him a clear view of her naked hip. Seeing her uncovered hip made House remember how 'low rise' her jeans really were, making his mind venture into dangerous waters as he thought that there might not be another barrier underneath those jeans and if there were they were probably just as skimpy as they were sexy… maybe even the same shade of red as her tank top.

"_No sex No sex No sex… must… build… trust," _House mentally repeated the mantra trying to keep his thoughts and specific part of his anatomy at bay.

"So," Cameron said about as awkward as House felt.

"So," House said and for the life of him couldn't think straight.

Cameron's hand fumbled around in her coat pocket trying to extract her keys; "See you at work on Monday."

Immediately her words sunk in and House's thoughts became clear. There was no way she was leaving without knowing damn well what was going on between them.

Without responding House took a step forward making the space between him and Cameron nonexistent.

Cameron watched as she saw House's piercing blues eyes moved from her lips and back to her eyes.

She felt House's hands lightly grasp her waist.

Next House vaguely heard a metal object hit the ground at the same time as the soft hands he felt earlier touched his stubble-covered cheeks, encouraging him on.

He leaned in more his mouth in further so it was no more than a breath away.

His blue eyes locked with her beautiful green until she broke the invisible barrier between them and caressed her lips with his.

The moment their mouths made the connection, their eyes closed and they let sensuality of the moment take over.

What had lasted a few seconds felt like only a fraction of that to them.

House moved his head back just enough to look into her eyes and could see the desire that now accompanied the beauty.

"_What the hell do magazines know!" _was House's last lucid thought as he quickly recaptured Cameron's anticipating lips with his.

At first she was overtook by force of the kiss but quickly recovered and reciprocated his fervor with equal passion.

House moved his left hand from its' position resting on her waist inside her coat to the small of her back and pulled her closer as he felt her gently bite his lower lip.

Their eyes briefly opening for a fraction of a second just to make sure what they were feeling was actually happening.

As he felt her lips move against his, and the tip of her warm tongue grazing his lower lip he was sure he had found a new addiction… and they were only to the tame stuff.

House groaned as he felt her tongue moving its' tantalizing assault to his upper lip while her hands moved gracefully back and forth across his cheeks.

Losing all regard to being out in the open House pushed Cameron right up against him, as he was about to open his mouth to allow her entry.

Cameron's breath hitched as she felt the bulge in House's jeans press up against her and felt a new wave of lust descend upon her.

It scared and thrilled her to think that House's bulge was already that big and he was probably only semi-aroused.

House parted his lips granting permission to Cameron.

As Cameron had her tongue at the threshold of House's open mouth ready to explore a new side of House a something made them immediately halt their actions.

The song _"Fat Bottomed Girls" _loudly played through the confines of House's coat pocket.

**A/N: (Ducks at possible throwing of rotten food) Seriously my dirty mind wanted to write smut for the first time but unfortunately the story must pace itself. I mean the pace they were going if it hadn't been for the phone call House and Cameron may have done it on the hood of her car on a public street (btw in my story House's apartment is in a secluded area with little to no traffic)… Okay maybe not but I thought about writing it.**

**So I would like to hear thoughts on the kiss. Was it too heavy for a first kiss, not described well? Please feedback will give me indicators for how to handle future chapters.**

**Also I in no way know if Cosmo has ever said anything about how to end a first date. I Googled a few sites and those were the consensus options. I used Cosmo because that is the only girl magazine that I know of.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and alerted this story. **


	9. Chapter 9

As if a spell were broken both House and Cameron seemed to notice what they were doing for the first time. Cameron began to back away from House only to find his an arm on her back keeping her from doing so. She looked at him and for a moment his face portraying an unwillingness to let go but just as quickly as she saw it, it was gone.

Immediately his face reverted back to somber and expressionless. She was surprised to realize it was the first time that night that she saw that look completely on his face, that withdrawn and that protected, the one that said he was closing up. It was like they had been in their own world from the moment they saw each other at his door but the phone was a call back to reality. If it weren't for House's eyes she would almost have to question whether the evening really happened, and to most anyone but her no one would even notice it. It was a look of longing and want, a look she had memorized by the glances that they had shared over the past two years, they only happened every so often but they were intense enough to be forever burned into her memory,

House reluctantly withdrew his arm from Cameron's back and could almost feel the intense feeling of loss as their bodies lost all contact. Neither said a word as Cameron bent down and picked up her keys, a reminder of how lost they were in each other just moments ago. Wordlessly Cameron walked up close to him again and leaned up to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

It was a silent goodbye because they both didn't know quite what to say after such a passionate kiss, or if they could muster up the strength to say anything at all. House also understood that if their lips met again there would be no pulling back, and even though they both would have given in a minute earlier both understood it was too soon too fast.

He watched as she lowered back down to the ground, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around her and pick up right where they left off. Being back to his senses he realized that he would be showing a need for someone else and wasn't wiling to admit that yet, maybe someday but not now.

With one last soft smile and a warm look in her eyes, Cameron got in her car and drove off into the night. Only when her car was rounding the corner did he let a small smile show through his features.

The smile quickly faded as he realized his phone was still ringing, or the someone he knew who the ringtone was assigned to was ringing for the second time he really wasn't sure. Even though the phone broke their trance neither had noticed it as they said goodbye.

As he listened for a few more seconds he knew that he would probably hate that Queen song for the rest of his life, almost as much as he now hated the person he knew was on the other side of the phone. Pity he really liked that song too.

Flipping open the phone House went over to sit on the steps in front of his apartment. The vigor and adrenaline that pumped through his veins while he explored Cameron's lips vanished, leaving him to feel weak and drained. Like his body was punishing him for getting its' hopes up. As his butt hit the step he groaned as he felt at least one part of his body had a different tactic for exacting revenge.

"Somebody had better be dying, wait scratch that for what you just interrupted you better be dying," House barked showing his frustration.

"Wilson told me your plans for the evening so don't cry, she'll be there when you get back," Cuddy said not at all affected by House's outrage.

"_The wombat is off the hook… my cane will match Wilson's brown eyes match much better anyways," House thought as he contemplated ways to provide his best friend with a limp._

"Hooker or no hooker there is no way I'm coming in on a Friday night when I don't have a patient," House said even though he had already decided he was going to go.

Not because Cuddy wanted him to go but because he wanted to tear her and Wilson a new one. Maybe even seeing a patient would make the painful erection in his jeans go away.

"You can and you will," Cuddy said firmly.

"You must be wearing a really tight top causing your funbags to constrict your chest thus decreasing the oxygen getting to your brain," House started having his usual fun at Cuddy's expense. He wondered if he would ever run out of boob jokes or if he would ever get tired of telling them.

Cuddy found herself looking down at her breasts reflexively and inwardly cursed herself for doing so. She didn't dare tell him her top did shrink a little when it came out of the dryer.

"Those puppies need to be free to breath Cuddles. And I am not coming in!" House finished.

"You still owe me for the 100 million dollars the hospital gave up for you when Vogler left", Cuddy said reaching for a way to end the conversation.

"That is the problem with you women, you can never let the small things go," House said with heavy sarcasm.

"Be here in fifteen minutes or you'll not only be doing your clinic hours but your fellows too."

Before House could retort he heard the other side of the line click off. Closing the phone and putting it back in his coat House stood up and groaned again. There was no way his 'problem' should be still hanging around… well he wished it were hanging.

Cursing the fact he didn't have enough time for a cold shower House got his keys out of his coat pocket and walked over to his motorcycle that was thankfully close by. Feeling the hardness in his jeans with renewed intensity as he sat down on the bike House wondered if he could order himself an ice bath when he got to the hospital, thinking a cold shower might not do the trick.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later House burst through Cuddy's office doors without preamble, causing as much sound as possible. He may not be able to tell them exactly why he is pissed but he was still going to let them know he is.

As he walked in he saw Wilson and Cuddy waiting for him. However instead getting upset at his boisterous entrance they stood in front of Cuddy's desk wide-eyed with mouths gaping

House raised an eyebrow puzzled by their response until he looked down at himself to see what they were looking at and he immediately knew he had to explain himself and quick. Since he was frustrated by the painful annoyance in his pants, which thankfully decided to forgive him as he walked through the lobby to Cuddy's office, he forgot to change clothes.

"Really I'm flattered but Wilson I don't swing that way and you have a wife, though since you're here past eleven on a Friday probably not for long. Cuddy close your mouth and stop drooling and actually look like a Dean of Medicine… never mind that would mean you would have to pop the balloons, get fat, go bald, and fire me," House said taking cracks at his two friends needing to buy time.

He knew Wilson recognized the shirt and ultimately the purpose he would wear the shirt for. Cuddy would recognize the jacket from the few times they saw each other at med school years ago.

"You're dressed nice," Wilson commented as he and Cuddy regained composure.

"I'm damn sexy I get it. There's a difference of not being able to dress and just choosing not to," House replied.

"You don't dress that way if your having a hooker over and you wouldn't get redressed in that to come here," Wilson mused out loud as he continued to eye his friend.

"Had Paula and I do something different tonight, role play. I was sexy, older, gruff doctor with two legs and Paula was the young doctor who comes to him looking to learn from him and gets so much more," House said the first thing that came to mind.

Wilson thought over it for a moment and wasn't convinced, he would have to grill House later.

"Hmm almost sounds like your having Paula be Cameron," Wilson said taking a shot to see his friends reaction.

House didn't flinch he figured Wilson would draw that conclusion, "True but I bet Cameron wouldn't do half the stuff I planned on doing to Paula."

Immediately House began to wonder what Cameron would and wouldn't do in bed. As House felt his problem returning he quickly tried to dash away those thoughts for later, hopefully with Cameron there to find out firsthand.

Cuddy coughed to get the men's attention, "As startling as it is to see House not look like he just rolled out of bed there is a patient waiting in the exam room for you."

"_I wished I just rolled out bed… of course it would have to be morning," _House pondered as he thought that after a kiss like he had earlier when they did do the deed he may want the whole night to ravage Cameron

"I take by the lack of urgency in your voice and that you don't look like your dying I am about to hate you both," House said trying to figure out the most stupid thing to be called in for.

"He's a very large donor and he requested you. He wants the tests to be discreet and confidential," Cuddy said trying to explain herself as she handed House the folder.

"It much be something really stupid since you sound like your trying to justify it to yourself as much as me, House said and raised an eyebrow at the tone of Cuddy's voice, she almost sounded ashamed to be calling him in for whatever was in the file. He opened the file, quickly scanned, and let out a loud groan.

"_Irony is a bitch,"_ House thought and exited Cuddy's office without a fight. Lucky for Cuddy she was a woman or she would be in the running to be the next doctor with a limp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After giving the young idiot playboy his test results House stood on the balcony with a folded piece of paper in his hand.

**A/N: So I wanted to get out this chapter sooner but it seems my muse has a split personality. Basically what happened is I wrote two versions of this chapter and what you read is the tame version. This is what my rational muse wanted and told me it was better for the story this way.**

**My dirty muse saw this chapter doing much more intense and interesting things. Instead of House removing his arm from Cameron's back he pulls her up against him and puts the phone on speaker. Cameron decides to get adventurous when she hears it is Cuddy and basically has her arms and legs around House and attacks his neck while he is talking. The phone conversation is amusing as House tries to conceal his groans away from Cuddy. The hospital scene is pretty much the same except House learns that Cameron left a hickey on his neck and he has to explain it to Wilson.**

**So rational muse won out because his aversion was more realistic. He won't always win though.**

**Find it kind of funny no guessed it was Cuddy by the ring tone. I know House usually comments on her breasts but I couldn't think of a rock song that was about breasts. Oh well I think the song fits their friendship in the early seasons well.**

**Last thing, I feel I need to address the issue of using Thirteen as a character model. I don't care for her character or the actor that much and would've strongly preferred if they kept Cameron over her. The two interesting things about Thirteen is that she has Huntington's and that she is bisexual. They're pretty much putting her disease on the backburner until probably closer to the end of the series and there has been little mention of her attraction to the same sex since she and Foremen had that boring relationship. Now they're hinting at her and Chase (could give a very long rant on how stupid that idea is), pretty much ignoring that part of her personality.**

**So let me be clear I am using Thirteen only for her body… well it's true. In some stories people create their own characters and don't provide a description of them and if they do you still have to imagine what they look like. I like the idea of readers having an exact idea of what a character looks like if I can help it. So if you don't like her just remember she is only a bartender in this story.**

**Now that is out of the way please R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

House looks out into the night as he leans on the balcony wall, his eyes wondering every so often to the folded piece of paper clutched in his hand. Just after midnight the city is silent, a perfect atmosphere to reflect on recent events, to take a step back and analyze things.

The silence and his contemplating are disturbed as House hears the opening of a door displacing the aura of calmness that had surrounded him. Since the sound is fainter than what it would have been if the door behind him opened confirms that the intruder is most likely Wilson, or the night janitor coming out for a smoke.

"So you going to tell me what is really going on?" Wilson asks calmly as he assumes the same position on his wall as House has on his. House takes the folded piece paper and hides it in the pocket inside the lining of his coat, hoping Wilson doesn't notice but he does.

"_Not that lucky," House thinks and knows he has two options, lie or deflect._

"You going to tell me why you're sleeping in your office tonight?" House asks back.

"_Deflecting is way more fun and less painful,"_ _House decides._

"I am not sleeping in my office," Wilson states.

"You're lying," House says without as much as enthusiasm as usual, "The only reason for you to be here past midnight after being here since eight this morning is to figure out if I am hiding something from you, but if that is your purpose you would have went to my office looking for me and come through my door to out here. You came up here to sleep in your office and saw me out here and decided it would take your mind off your problems by trying to talk about mine."

"It couldn't be that one of my patients is dying and I need to be here," Wilson states sardonically.

"All your patients are dying," House deadpanned.

"Your lack of compassion astounds me House," Wilson said giving up on lying to his friend.

"Maybe that should be your and Cuddy's next personality makeover for me," House continued thinking he had successfully derailed Wilson's digging.

Wilson shifted his eyes to look at House for a second before looking straight ahead. He can hear the confusion in his friend's voice from the lack of bite in his sarcasm, "Didn't work out too well the last time and judging by that shirt and coat maybe your starting to pull your head out of your ass on your own."

"Just to let you know you have less to offer as a friend now that I no longer need Vicodin," House offered wishing Wilson would drop it but knew no such thing would happen.

"And you pretty much have never offer anything in this friendship," Wilson fired back without missing a beat, "You and I both know you weren't with a hooker tonight."

"Besides my kick-ass threads how do you figure?"

"You'd already be back at your apartment to call her back over and you wouldn't have been that upset in Cuddy's office earlier if it was only a hooker," Wilson reasoned House's behavior.

Knowing he was at the end of line House answered with the best cover he could come up with, "Barhopping."

"Care to elaborate?" Wilson asked in a higher voice than usual as he stood up and looked at House excited at the prospect. Was this House growing?

"Wanted to see if women still saw me as God like they did in college," House said in a completely convincing tone. However he knew there was a chance Wilson would see through it.

"And how did it go?" Wilson looked over completely hooked.

"_Bingo," House mentally applauded himself and held a smile from giving himself away. He knew Wilson would like the idea too much and readily accept it._

"Completely I had this totally hot young brunette ready to let me take her on the hood of her car. No matter how old I get college girls worship me," House lied but not about everything.

"Fine don't tell me," Wilson said getting slightly aggravated probably due to sleep depravation, "Why didn't you tell me or bring me along though."

"This may be a shock to you but pep talks beforehand or having you whisper tips in my ear all night isn't the greatest way to pick up women, sends mixed signals. Also where as I had no moral dilemmas at dumping a woman at the end of the night your wife would have gotten another grievance when it comes to the settlement," House said again half telling the truth and adding his snark. It was true he wanted to handle his personal life solo for as long as he could.

"You didn't have to make this a mystery, you could have told me and I would have left it," Wilson offered.

"You and I both know that's a lie," House said mockingly.

Wilson turned to head inside but turned around to ask one last question, "Any chance you're going to tell me what that piece of paper was you have hiding in your pocket?"

For the first time House turned his face to make eye contact with Wilson to give his best 'yeah right' looks.

Wilson threw his hands up in defeat, "You know where to find me when you need to talk. Goodnight House."

As Wilson was about to open the door House spoke loudly, "Jimmy go home and sleep with your wife. My couch only has love for me."

Wilson shook his head in amusement as he opened the door and walked inside, gathering his briefcase to go home.

Deciding he had enough brooding for one night House got up to go home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The alarm clock sounded at 6:00 AM. Monday morning but House had been awake and lying in bed for the past ten minutes. He hit the button to the alarm clock the moment it sounded and was out of his bed a moment later. House went over to his dresser and got dressed in a pair of running shorts, long enough to cover his scar completely, and one of his older Rolling Stones tees.

House went into the kitchen filled a glass of water and gulped it down before putting on his sneakers and socks. He picked up his wallet, keys, and cell that were on the table by the door and exited his apartment, locking the door behind him.

Moments later he was starting his day in the way that had become his routine the last two months. Every morning he would get up and run, the distance gradually increasing. Today he had work so he knew that his run would only be the eleven miles from his apartment to the hospital.

He had left enough clothes in his locker so he could shower and change there for at least a week. Most of the time he got up early for his run but today he was getting up earlier than that. According to his rough calculations he would get to the hospital between 7:40 and 8:00 am. As he ran House's mind ran over how he was supposed to proceed with Cameron, a question he had been thinking about all weekend.

Arriving at the hospital House stopped and pulled out his phone to check the time.

"_7:32 not bad for forty-four year old man," House thought and couldn't help but feel a bit blissful at his accomplishment._

Stopping to catch his breath as he stood in the parking lot House looked across the street and got an idea. It was a small gesture and not too mushy or overly romantic, with his mind made up House walked across the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron made her way into the hospital a little after eight. She was running a little late, not too much but enough to where she forgot to grab breakfast before she left. Cameron never understood why she felt like she needed to get in so early; Chase and Foremen came in at nine, and House anytime between ten and noon.

"_House," _Cameron thought as she walked across the lobby and into the elevators to the fourth floor. He was a big part of the reason she had overslept that morning. Even since their date Friday she wondered what was next for the both of them and whether he'd call during the weekend. Which of course he didn't but she wasn't surprised, it was House and she knew he was probably as lost as she was about all it. Her thoughts had been continually about him and how he felt about their date… and their kiss.

Honestly it was the most passionate kiss of her life, maybe even the most passionate moment. It was only supposed be the usual post first date gentle goodbye kiss but from the moment their lips touched, or even as House took hold of her hips, she knew whatever she would experience with him would be amazingly intense. She new it was cliché and cheesy but she wished that kiss had never ended but like in an overly dramatic television show his phone rang, breaking their moment.

She knew it was not good to put out on the first date but between it being House, the electrifying kiss, and the fact that 'it' had been longer than she wanted to admit she wouldn't have protested if he had asked if she wanted to go inside. The rest of weekend she hoped House would call and they'd do something else together, and if things led to sex they led to sex.

But the phone call never came and now she wondered how things would go between them at work. They had talked everything out but she really wanted to know how House was feeling about the whole thing and what they should do next. Cameron knew though broaching the subject of feelings with House was risky and it would be better to do so sparingly. No, it would be better to wait for House to make a move and address things about them; Cameron only hoped he wouldn't wait too long or ignore the issue all together.

Walking into the conference room Cameron was suspicious when she saw two things on her desk covered by an unfolded napkins. Cameron turned to place her messenger bag by the conference table and saw a bakery bag on it, not quite knowing but giving her a hint as to what were the veiled items on her desk. With her bag on the ground Cameron walked to the front of her desk and noticed a note on the desk in front of the items.

Cameron unpeeled the note and brought it up to her face to read, and recognized the distinctive handwriting. A deliriously happy smile tugged at her lips as she read, _"If you're reading this you get in way too early."_

Cameron put the note in the pocket of her khaki color Capri pants and decided to take the napkin off the taller object to the right, which she already had a good idea was. Cameron extracted the napkin with two fingers to find a large to go coffee cup with another note posted on the front.

Taking the note from the cup Cameron read,

" _Two creams, and an extra shot of caffeine in case you're anything like me and that my mind wouldn't shut up after Friday_

_P.S. This does not excuse you from your coffee duties!"_

Cameron smiled again as she gave the first note a companion. Cameron also found herself wondering how House knew she took two creams in her coffee.

Deciding that mystery could be discovered later, Cameron uncovered the other item to find huge chocolate chip muffin and another note in front of it. Once again Cameron wondered how House figured out she loved chocolate chip muffins.

As Cameron read the card she laughed, _"In answer to your first question my observation skills are useful in other areas as well. As the for the muffin chocolate is like crack to women… at least according to what I overheard homie telling the wombat once."_

Placing the last note in her pocket Cameron went over and started the coffee for the morning before sitting at her desk. Biting into her muffin Cameron let out a pur of contentment, the muffin was stil warm and the chocolate melted in her mouth.

Realizing this Cameron looked around for House but couldn't locate him through the glass walls to his office or the hallway. As she continued to eat her muffin and sip her coffee Cameron felt better then she had in a long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About twenty minutes later Cameron looked up and saw House walk into his office to sit at his desk. Cameron found the occurrence odd, usually first thing House did in the morning would be either pouring himself a mug of coffee or she would hand him one. Cameron was positive House had seen her thus he would know there was coffee ready.

"_He could be insecure about doing that for me," Cameron decided._

An idea occurred to Cameron, getting out of her seat she went over to the counter to make House's coffee just the way he took it. On her way back with his mug, with her other hand she grabbed her cup off the desk and walked into House's office.

As Cameron walked over to his desk and he saw his mug in her hand he held out his hand to take it, only to be confused when Cameron placed her cup on his desk while keeping his mug in her hand. House watched as Cameron turned around and walked back to the door between the office and the conference room, which had closed behind Cameron, and looked out into the hall a moment to make sure it was clear before pulling the blinds shut.

House quirked an eyebrow at her actions and wondered what exactly she was up to. He had expected a gushing 'thank you' for his act but this intrigued him. House watched as she turned back to him and walked over with a look that was no different from any other morning but as she placed his mug in his hand she leaned forward and met his lips with hers.

His eyes widened at the move and instantly felt the exact same thing he felt during their last kiss, but before he could react or do anything Cameron had pulled away and stood back up.

House's watched in shock as Cameron turned around, picked her coffee back up, and took a seat at the other side of his desk. House just stared at her thinking about what just happened, also becoming very aware of Cameron's purple fitted short-sleeve button-up blouse and how it made a breathtaking contrast with her hair, which he was glad to report that she decided not to encumber in a band or clip.

"Morning," Cameron said seated as she took a sip from her cup like what just happened was an everyday occurrence.

Quickly House collected himself as he saw Cameron trying to hide her smug look of the knowledge that she had that affect on him, "Usually you go with a simple 'thank you' but this much more effective."

"You hate platitudes," Cameron offered simply as she continued to sip from her coffee.

House immediately recalled his mission to get her to act freely around him. Although now after her little display he wanted to get a combination of the two. Plus what she did was acting pretty freely.

"People might get suspicious if my blinds are closed as they walk by," House said wondering how far she thought this through.

Cameron saw exactly what he was doing, "It's sunny out and you closed your blinds to go back to sleep. Your run took more out of you then you thought."

"And how do you know I ran here," House asked without thinking too much.

"Your hair is still damp and has that sexy disheveled just toweled but not combed look," Cameron said with a seductive tone. Cameron also looked appreciatively at his dark blue blazer, white button-up, and khaki slacks. Cameron was surprised at how well House pulled off the more polished look, than again as much as she liked him in his new clothes she kind of missed his rebellious style.

"And how do you explain why you're here," House asked at first choking from hearing Cameron's voice. House held himself back from going over and kissing Cameron as he heard her tone and excuse.

"I'm always here at this time, and since you're here I came in to talk to you into actually reading an article I'm writing," Cameron answered naturally. She was a little surprised at how easily she was thinking on the spot. Then again they had to think on the spot for differentials.

Cameron watched House take a swig of his coffee and assumed he was done with his game.

"So what is with the bag of bagels on the conference table?" Cameron asked.

"If on the off chance you differ from your gender I bought bagels. Figured whatever you didn't take ebony and ivory could fight for scraps."

Cameron shook her head amused and asked teasingly, "Aren't you afraid of looking like you're doing something kind?"

House looked straight at Cameron, "I'm the kinder, happy to run again House. Besides mellows a guy out snagging a woman half his age."

He actually had a reason for trying to ingratiate himself to his other ducklings but Cameron didn't need to know of his plan. Besides it wasn't a lie, he admitted that having a woman younger than him had its' advantages.

Finishing her coffee, Cameron threw her cup in wastebasket and got out of her seat and walked over to House. Cameron leaned down and softly kissed him and moved slightly back.

"I am only fourteen years younger than you," Cameron stated looking House straight in the eyes before letting her eyes roam over his body like a piece of meet to emphasize her attraction to him. Then she softly bit his bottom lip making him close his eyes at the sensation.

"I also don't know of any other guy who can run eleven miles to work," Cameron said and kissed him again, moving a hand to his right cheek to glide up and down his stubble.

"Or even if he doesn't think so, thoughtful enough to bring me in breakfast," Cameron said and took the hand from his cheek to behind his head and pressed his face to hers, in a deep passionate kiss.

House opened his eyes as Cameron moved away and back into the conference room.

"_I need to steal Wilson's credit card, gourmet coffee is expensive,"_ House thought still reeling from the kiss and deciding he would get her coffee everyday if he could expect a performance like that. He was also seeing an advantage to coming to work early for the first time in his life.

Once again House knew he had some thinking of what to do next, but after their encounter reaffirmed that the effort had its' benefits.

**A/N: So this is a bridge chapter leading to the next date, there may be one more. So House is not the type of a person to be overly thoughtful but I thought since there was a bakery right next to the hospital House could do it because it was convenient.**

**Also one thing I would like to address something in season two after Foremen comes back from his head surgery. When House calls Cameron's coffee crap and has Foremen do it, I am interpreting it as House just wanting to test Foremen and lying about how Cameron's coffee tastes. In my fics Cameron doubles as barista supreme.**

**Also my first minor change to House's office, all of the blinds close when you pull the string. I am pretty sure there you have to close them in two places in canon.**

**Again thanks to readers and reviewers. Also want to say how thrilled I am that 47 of you have put this on story alert, it's a confirmation that I might be doing something right.**


	11. Chapter 11

After Cameron left, House took advantage of his blinds being closed because he had some research to do on his computer that he didn't want Cameron to see… and yes it was actual research and not the fun kind of 'research' that usually took place in his darkened office. He had to figure out what to do about Cameron and more importantly what to do for a second date.

If it were up to him he would just invite her to his place for take-out and beer. He was pretty sure Cameron wouldn't mind it but for some reason he felt like doing more. Besides once they got farther along that sort of thing would be a common event, so for right now he wanted to do a little more. Besides Cameron shared her hideout with him so the least he could do is give her a proper date.

He knew if push came to shove he could always invite her to spend an evening at his place with pizza and beer but there was another reason to wanting to do a little more than that for a second date. Putting a little more thought into it would show he was trying, and if the reception of his coffee and muffin were any indicator a little effort wouldn't kill him.

With that thought House and Google became allies for the next half hour looking for the right thing to do for a second date. As he was searching and compiling ideas House decided the task wasn't exactly tedious or boring, in fact and much to his delight he was seeing the whole situation like a puzzle. Picking out a second date was like taking in everything he knew about Cameron and trying to piece together from the fragments he had to come up with a solution.

Around nine House decided to end his search and closed his Internet browser. Opening his blinds back up House briefly let his eyes set on Cameron, who had put on her glasses and was checking something on the computer at her desk, before returning back to his desk and decided to listen to his iPod for awhile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron looked up from checking House's email when she saw Foremen and Chase enter the conference room.

"Morning," Cameron offered as they both came through the door and grabbed their lab coats from the coat rack.

Foremen turned around but his eyes immediately caught sight of the bakery bag on the conference table, " You brought in bagels?" he asked in more of a statement but still formed a question.

Cameron was about to answer when she noticed Chase was just staring at her like he had never seen her before, "Chase are you okay?"

Chase shook his head, "Uh sorry. You changed your hair."

Realization dawned on Cameron, she had forgotten about her highlights and it looked like House wasn't the only one who appreciated the re-emerging style. Looking at Chase's reaction she almost smirked as she could hear House in her head telling her to put her pretty little foot down and tell Chase where they stood. She also wondered what he was thinking watching from his office, which she was knew he was.

"Decided it was time for a change," Cameron said in response before turning to Foremen who had already grabbed a bagel and was sitting at his seat at the far end of the table, "House brought them in."

"_House never said to say he didn't bring them in,"_ Cameron decided as she told the truth.

Chase over his shock but still staring at Cameron, as much as he could without it looking obvious, went over and grabbed a bagel out of the bag, "Really why would House do that?"

"I don't know," Cameron started trying to make it sound like she didn't have inside information, "Maybe he's feeling good about having his leg back?"

"I doubt bringing in breakfast is the first thing on House's agenda now that he can skip," Foremen replied as he poured himself a mug a coffee.

Cameron picked up Foremen's tone and raised an eyebrow, "And what is?"

"Truthfully I figured the first thing House would have done is ask out," Foremen said like it was no big revelation.

As Chase heard Foremen's idea he coughed on his bagel but managed to get it down. Chase then looked at the bagel like it was from the enemy and put it down.

Cameron managed to keep a straight face so she didn't give anything away, "Even with a leg asking me out would mean House would have to admit he likes me. Believe it or not he brought the bagels."

Back in his office House watched the interaction between his ducklings but didn't hear anything because he continued to listen to his iPod. He could tell Foremen and Chase were questioning his gift of bagels but he really didn't care, what he continued to focus on was Chase. House noticed ever since Chase had entered the conference room that his blonde subordinate never took eyes off of Cameron.

Cameron's sexy new hairstyle looked like it was going to be a double-edged sword. Not only did it arouse him but it looked like it was making Chase's little kangaroo spring into action.

"_Chase may get an upgrade from a cane and limp to a castration," House _thought as he saw Chase giving Cameron a one-way eye-fuck and wondered if he could pull off drugging Chase and dragging him into an OR unnoticed for a little surgery.

House knew the relationship had basically just begun but he was insanely territorial when it came to the few women he planned on seriously dating. He was a little surprised he already felt so possessive over Cameron and he didn't quite know how to explain it. House was sure Wilson would say something about years of suppressed feelings coming to the surface about Cameron or that his insecurities about letting people get close to him made him afraid of losing them. All House knew was Chase had better keep his wallaby bits to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following days House and Cameron seemed to fall into a routine. Every morning House would start his run early enough to get to the hospital and be there when Cameron got in. House would always stop at the bakery and get a coffee and some sort of pastry for Cameron and leave it on her desk, go get a shower and change, go into his office and close the blinds, a few minutes later Cameron would come in with their coffees, and they would talk for awhile.

Cameron had figured that Monday's routine would be a one-time deal and felt warm inside everyday she came in to find that wasn't the case. To illustrate her gratitude she would give House a soft kiss when she handed him his coffee, sort of like a Pavlov's dog sort of thing. She knew for House it was a big deal for him to do that for her so she wanted to encourage and show her appreciation for when he did thoughtful acts.

House had always been a person who liked routine, well not exactly a routine but a slightly chaotic version of it. He liked his days to incorporate the same things but always with a degree of variance. So after doing the breakfast thing once for Cameron it just became part of his day to keep doing it.

It also gave him a chance start picking up Cameron's tastes and preferences. So far he never got her the same items twice. As they would talk in his office House would watch Cameron closely while she ate and drank, to see if she liked what he had gotten her. House knew Cameron would be too considerate to tell him if she didn't like what he got her so he watched her face for settle clues as to what she liked and didn't like. If Cameron didn't like the coffee or tea he picked out she would take smaller sips and her nose would scrunch up a fraction. If she didn't like a pastry she would only eat about half before saying she had already ate that morning, which House knew was a lie.

So far House knew Cameron liked chocolate, blueberries, and bananas, but not cranberry muffins. As for a beverage House picked up quickly while she liked teas a good dark roasted coffee was what she preferred in the mornings.

After Cameron would leave and before the others arrived House continued to work on the puzzle of where to take Cameron on a second date. He wanted to do something again with her on Friday so he knew he had to narrow it down before then.

On his mental white board House had the following criteria he wanted the date to meet:

_Unique Yet Cliché_

_Simple_

_Casual_

_Shows Something About Him_

_Lame because she likes lame: Also may get Cameron to act a little more at ease._

By Wednesday House made up his mind and got the details off the website to where they were going. After that he started working on the details. All there was left to do was tell Cameron and see if she didn't have anything planned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thursday night after the team discharged their latest patient, who turned out to be a simpler case than he hoped, House stayed late while Cameron was working the final charts for the patient. House just sat there and watched her until he decided to approach her.

As Cameron worked on the charts she noticed House had stayed behind after Chase and Foremen left, which she knew was odd. While she worked on the charts she wondered if they were going to do anything that weekend, whether he would ask her or should she ask him. As Cameron dwelled at the absurdity of the situation and thought it was a high school all over.

While she had enjoyed their morning encounters she had hoped he would've invited her somewhere after work. If it up to her she would have been thrilled if he had asked her to his apartment to just watch television and have dinner. She thought they, especially House, were doing quite well becoming comfortable around one another but couldn't help but want to do a little more. Once again Cameron knew it had been awhile since House was in a relationship, what House didn't know is it had been awhile for her too.

Cameron's thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone clear their throat. Cameron looked up and smiled when she saw it was House, immediately getting a feeling of anticipation that House was finally making the next move.

"Tomorrow night doing anything?" House asked casually but with a subtle undertone of nervousness. House hoped this whole thing of asking her to do things got easier.

"_Besides hopefully you," Cameron thought about saying to see House's reaction but thought better of it. She didn't want to distract House and not tell her what he wanted._

"I don't know am I?" Cameron answered with a little bit of cheek.

House smirked at her boldness but wasn't going to be outdone, "Good I'll pick you up at seven."

With that House turned to walk away before Cameron spoke quickly and he looked back, "You going to tell me where were going?

"Nope," House answered and watched Cameron get slightly annoyed. House decided Cameron looked cute flustered and wearing her gasses, giving her the sexy librarian, he filed that away for later use.

"You at least going to tell me what I should wear?" Cameron asked her annoyance fading. She knew House was enjoying this little game and she was excited that they would be doing something tomorrow night. She should of guessed House would be the kind of person to do surprises in a relationship.

House studied her for a moment before deciding, "It pains me to say that as hot as you looked last week you should wear something comfortably."

Cameron was going to ask for more of a clue but before she could House turned and exited the conference room. She felt nervous and excited to what House had in mind.

A/N: So next chapter is the date and I know what it is going to be. Still deciding how the night will end though, the muses are already warring with one another.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wear something comfortable is a little vague to tell someone what to wear on a date," Cameron said as she sat down in the chair on the other side of House's desk the next morning.

House watched as Cameron took a bite of her muffin and noted she also liked pecans, "I thought you'd be the kind of woman who liked surprises."

"I am okay with surprises," Cameron answered, "I just want to know what to wear to the surprise."

House was about to answer but an idea popped into his head and a devious smile spread across his face, "I got a better idea don't worry about picking out clothes to wear."

"What am I supposed to go naked now," Cameron asked playfully but not liking the look on House's face too much.

"Never mind we'll go with your idea," House said.

"House," Cameron said exasperated.

"Since you don't know what to wear I'll pick you up something," House said like it was a logical solution.

"I take back what I said about surprises," Cameron started not expecting that answer from House, "I am not too sure about you and surprises."

"What you don't trust me to bring you something to wear?" House asked innocently.

Cameron rolled her eyes, "You'll probably bring me a g-string and a see -thru bra."

"You can provide your own underwear… or unless you want to go commando I'm cool with that too," House said with a leer.

"Fine you can bring what I wear," Cameron said knowing that when House got an idea he wasn't going to let it go. She also knew whatever happened she could always get her own clothes if House brought something she didn't want to wear.

House gave a nod and a mischievous grin as he took a gulp of his coffee. The date was going to be more fun than he realized.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At three House walked into the conference from his office with his backpack on his shoulder, "You all hold down the fort I'm cutting out early."

House started to walk towards the door.

Foremen just shook his head and went back to reading a medical journal.

Cameron studied House wondering if him leaving early had anything to do with picking her up clothes to wear,

"Aren't you scheduled for clinic duty in an hour?" Chase asked not thinking too much about it.

House stopped and smirked thinking sometimes it was just too easy. House turned and looked at Chase, "It sounds like Cuddy, it has moisturized hair like Cuddy, but you seem to be lacking the chest balloons. Guess since you're not Cuddy you get to cover for me."

House noticed Foremen grin behind his medical journal.

"That's not fair I was going to," Chase started and half looked at Cameron.

House saw where his eyes were traveling and cut him off, "You're right it is unfair."

"It is," Chase said tentatively. Surprised House was agreeing with him.

"Sure I shouldn't just single you out like that. So let's play a game," House said with a tone that said he was clearly up to something.

Foremen and Cameron looked up from what they were doing to see what House was up to.

"What sort of game?" Chase asked in an uneasy voice.

House didn't answer but put his backpack on the conference table and walked to the middle of the room, "Cameron come over here."

Cameron hesitated for a moment but got up from her chair and stood right next to House.

"Okay," House announced as Cameron got in position, "we'll let fate decide which one you is lucky enough to get to do my clinic hours."

House looked at Cameron, "I am going to close my eyes and Cameron you are going to spin me around five times as fast as you can. Then with my eyes closed I'll point and whoever I point at wins."

"That's not what I meant…" Chase started but a glare from House stopped his protest.

House noticed Cameron hesitate and decided to test her, "I know touching me will make the sexual sparks fly."

Cameron caught herself from gaping and gave him a scowl, like she would have if House and her weren't going out.

A little harder than necessary Cameron grabbed House, one hand on his stomach and the other on his back, and House closed his eyes. Cameron did everything she could not to think about how she could feel House's abs under his t-shirt; apparently he was doing crunches along with the running. As quickly as she could Cameron turned House around five times, let go after making sure he was steady, and walked back to her desk.

The three ducklings just watched House in anticipation. Foremen wanted to object at how silly it was and that House should do his own hours but knew it would only draw the fire to him.

After a few moments House said casually, "Chase."

"Yeah," Chase offered automatically.

House casually lifted his finger towards where Chase's voice came from and opened his eyes, "Winner."

Cameron and Foremen both started laughing.

"That is not fair," Chase immediately protested but feeling stupid for falling for House's trick.

As House picked up his backpack he answered, "Anybody ever tell you that you sound like a broken record? Remember I am there from four to seven tonight." Without waiting House walked out of the conference leaving behind an amused Foreman and Cameron but a pissed Chase.

As House entered the elevator he thought about how he killed two birds with one stone, he successfully pawned off his clinic hours and saved Cameron from being asked out by Chase again. He knew Cameron was going to be too nice to break's the marsupial's heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 6:45 Cameron was standing in her living room in a plain green terry cloth robe. She had thought about teasing House by wearing her blue silk robe that only went down to her thighs. It was something she had bought because it was on sale but never actually used, probably because she never had a chance to. Cameron decided to save it because she figured House would either make her go to wherever they were going in her robe, or he would forget about the date and try to get her into the bedroom. Not that she was opposed to the idea but she really wanted to see what House had in store for her.

At that moment Cameron heard a knock at the door and walked towards it. After looking through the peephole Cameron opened the door to let House in. As House walked in she raised an eyebrow when she saw two gift-wrapped boxes in blue paper, one was a flat box that she knew held clothing but the other was about the size of a shoebox.

After Cameron closed the door she turned to House and crossed her arms over her chest expectantly, "You brought me gifts?"

Cameron noticed House was in blue jeans, sneakers, and a fitted grey tee. She wondered why House just didn't tell her to wear jeans and a t-shirt, it wouldn't have given anything away. House was up to something.

"Keeps the element of surprise," House said and handed her the longer box first, "So what you got on under that robe."

As Cameron started to remove the paper from the box she answered coyly, "You did give me the option of going commando didn't you?"

House's eyes widened and cursed himself for walking into that one. To counteract the effect of her statement House tried to remember the old woman with syphilis who had kept hitting on him when she came into the clinic.

As Cameron opened the box she laughed and looked at House, "You're joking right?

"What that outfit's got you written all over it," House teased pleased with her reaction.

Cameron shook her head and removed a pair of pajama paints and a more modest tank top than she wore on their last date. What was shocking about the items were what was on them. They weren't just pajama pants but they were dark pink and had a red care bear pattern, Cameron decided it was better not to tell House she knew the red bear was Tenderheart. The tank top was black except for a medium sized heart in the middle of the chest.

"Is this another jab at me being over caring," Cameron tried to act annoyed but was failing miserably. The pajama pants were really soft flannel and she imagined they would be really warm.

"That would be hypocritical of me since I said that was one of the reasons I asked you out," House said but didn't deny that his choice had to do with caring personality, "Don't forget this one."

Cameron eyed House suspiciously as she put down the box and nightwear before taking the other box. Once again she tore off the paper and her earlier guess was confirmed, it was a shoebox. As Cameron opened it she laughed and shook her head harder at what she saw. The slippers were like the big cartoon themed slippers you'd usually see at the mall, and of course the care bear theme continued. At the end of the slippers a pair of Tenderheart faces looked back at her.

Cameron didn't know if she wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it or if she wanted to cry at how sweet the gifts were. It was one the nicest things someone had ever done for her. Cameron was starting to think relationship House was a different kind of animal.

House got a little uncomfortable at the sight of Cameron's watery eyes, "They had matching little girl Care Bear underwear but people would've called me a pervert when I checked out."

"_There's the regular House,"_ Cameron thought but still wasn't deterred from her happiness.

"Now go get changed or we won't get there on time," House said feigning impatience.

Cameron gave an amused grin before picking up her gifts and going down the hall into her bedroom. She removed her robe and quickly got dressed into the tank top and pajama pants. Cameron closed her eyes at how soft and warm the pajama pants felt. Next Cameron sat on the bed and placed the slippers on the feet, they felt softer and warmer than the pants. Looking into the mirror Cameron thought she looked ready to go to a slumber party instead of a date, Cameron wondered if House was trying to send he a hidden message. As she looked at her hair she thought about putting it into a ponytail to complete the look but decided not to since House liked her hair down.

On her way out Cameron grabbed her waist length dark jean jacket and went back to find House still standing at the front door. She imagined House had to fight the urge to snoop, or that he realized there wouldn't be enough time to really go through anything.

Cameron blushed as she saw House look at her appraisingly, and if she wasn't mistaken just as much as when he saw her on their last date.

Cameron recovered and looked at House playfully, "I don't think it is fair I look like I'm dressed to go to bed and you're dressed in jeans."

"You women always find something to complain about," House said feigning seriousness.

Cameron was about to roll her eyes when she saw House toe off his shoes, unbuckle his belt, undo his jeans, and slowly slide them down to reveal a pair of pajama pants. Cameron laughed so hard she started to tear up as she saw House was wearing black pajama paints with black and yellow Batman symbols.

House looked amused at how funny Cameron found the situation and merely grabbed his wallet and keys out of his jeans and put them in his pajama pockets. Next he folded up his jeans and slipped his shoes back on.

Cameron stopped laughing but was catching her breath as House said in a light tone, "This is as much as you get. I don't do slippers."

Cameron stood a little straighter, "I wasn't even serious so the pants is more than enough from me… So you going to tell me where we're going that allows us to be dressed like were ready to go to bed? And it better not be a hotel." Cameron added the last part playfully but she almost wouldn't mind just curling up on the couch with House and watch television, she felt extremely comfortable.

"Damn didn't even think about a hotel," House played, "But if we're going to get there in time we got to go."

Cameron took that as a no to him disclosing the location of their date but if it was as thoughtful as her clothes she decided she didn't mind.

"Let's go," Cameron said and opened the door for House to go first and followed after him, turning off the lights and locking the door behind her.

Once outside Cameron began to look around for House's motorcycle, "Where's your bike?"

"Who said we we're taking the bike?" House said and started walking up the sidewalk and Cameron furrowed her eyebrow suspiciously, followed to catch up to House and deciding to take his hand like it was the status quo.

House led her to a parking lot across the street from her apartment build and Cameron gasped in delight as she saw House's red 1965 Corvette.

"We're taking your Corvette?" Cameron asked not hiding her surprise.

House bit back his 'duh' comment and instead grinned at her enthusiasm, "Where we're going the bike wouldn't be a good choice."

Cameron looked at House questioning as he let go of her hand and preceded to get in the driver's side, Cameron mimicked him and got in the passenger side. Cameron shook her head as she remembered House told her he wasn't the type of a guy to open doors for her. Cameron never really cared for that anyway and she decided if House kept it up she would probably start opening doors for him. Cameron grinned again as she pictured House getting upset at her if she even tried that.

House noticed Cameron Cheshire grin but attributed it to the sappiness of the situation and started up the car, backed up, and drove out of the parking lot.

As he started to drive towards the highway House found himself pleased that so far Cameron was enjoying his choices. Knowing this House felt much more confident that Cameron would enjoy where he was taking her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an hour and after they got off the main highway Cameron had no idea where they were going or where they were. The drive was nothing to complain about, Cameron loved the feel of the wind whipping through her hair and watching the summer sun set on the horizon. Her and House had a relaxed conversation of mainly trading jokes, House's arsenal was a little more extensive than hers.

Throughout the drive Cameron tried to get House to tell her where they were going only receive a deflection for an answer, seemed House was intent on keeping the surprise.

After another fifteen minutes Cameron finally sighed and turned to House, "Not to sound like an impatient five year old, but are we there yet?"

House was about to tell her no when he saw the water tower landmark he was told to look for when he got directions of the website, "This may be the first time a positive answer has been given to that question but yes."

Cameron looked around quickly like an over eager child as they turned onto a side road in a small town. There was an out of place car dealership, and a gas station with a fast food restaurant built in.

As House pulled the car into the gas station Cameron looked disappointed and House rolled his eyes, "The 65's weren't known for their gas mileage I need to fill up. Go use the restroom while I'm out here."

As House got out the car to pump the gas Cameron got out as well she thought she might as well go while their there, "Should I get us some food from Wendy's while I'm in there?"

"I'll be in there in a minute after I'm done," House told her as he held the pump into the car.

Cameron understood the implied hidden statement, "House you're paying for the gas the least I could do is pay for the food."

House wasn't convinced, if it we're Wilson he would make him pay for the gas and the food, but with Cameron he wanted the date to be as close to perfect as he could manage it.

Cameron wasn't going to be defeated, "You can pay for wherever you're taking me. Let me at least do this."

If Cameron had looked defiant House would have held his ground but instead she looked hopeful and that reminded him more of the Cameron he knew when she first started working for him. Finally he relented, "Fine single bacon burger and fries. But don't get me a drink and the same goes for you."

She was about to question why she wasn't allowed to get any drinks but decided House wouldn't tell her anyways. Instead Cameron went inside and did as House asked.

A few minutes later Cameron was placing House's order and her garden salad with chicken to go as House came in and used the restroom himself.

Cameron received their food just as House came out and they exited the gas stop/fast food place and got back into the Corvette. As they pulled out of the gas station they only traveled a quarter mile down the two-lane road and Cameron gasped as she saw the sign to where they were going.

There was a tall vertical sign that read Starlight Drive-Inn in faded neon letters and two dirt roads leading into two ticket booths. As House turned the car onto one of the roads she looked at House, astonished that he would even think of such a thing, she didn't even try to hide her expression as she saw House start to look smug.

House pulled up to the booth and addressed the middle age woman at the counter, "Two, screen six."

The woman looked offended by House's terse order but only replied, "That'll be nineteen dollars."

House handed the woman a twenty and she handed him back the tickets plus the change, "Restrooms and snacks are at the building in the middle. Just follow the signs to your screen and turn your radio to 88.7 FM."

Once again House bit back a sarcastic remark about who wouldn't figure out to follow the signs but once again decided to be civil as not to ruin it for Cameron. He didn't know if it was because of Cameron or the absence leg pain but it really didn't take too much effort to control his tongue a little.

"Thanks," House barely mumbled to the lady and then slowly drove over the earth road to the screen farthest back.

They made their way to the back of the complex Cameron noticed the big inflatable movie screens that the movies would be projected on. By the look of the place the screens must have been recently added because the entrance and other buildings in the place were definitely showing their age.

As they reached their screen House pulled the car into a row closer to the back but in the middle of the screen. Cameron noticed that there were only a few cars around them and nobody behind. It was still decently packed but nowhere near as full as the other screens. That made Cameron realize she was so in shock as they pulled in she didn't look to see what was playing on their screen, to be honest she didn't go to the movies that much so she never knew what was out. Usually what movies she did watch she waited until they came out on DVD.

House pulled into their part and shut off the car, he wasn't sure if he would need to turn on the battery yet or not. He'd let Cameron make that decision.

When the car turned off Cameron turned to House with a smug smile, "I can't believe you would even think of this."

House smirked, "I thought you'd think this is kind of lame."

Cameron leaned over the stick shift and with her hand brought House's head to hers for a gentle kiss of appreciation and pulled back to look him in the eyes, "Lame works for me. Besides I think your getting lame and sweet mixed up." Cameron leaned back in for few seconds and House moved his lips in response. House thought about protesting that he wasn't sweet but as Cameron ran her tongue over his bottom lip he decided to concede the point, and instead tried to move his hand to the top of Cameron's thigh but ran into the stick shift. House let out a grunt of displeasure and Cameron looked down to see what happened.

"This relationship is already causing problems," House said slightly breathless. Their faces still only inches apart.

"What?" Cameron said breathless herself but could tell by his tone he was only half serious.

"You've made me find a design flaw in my car," House said faking seriousness, "I can't grope you with that damn stick shift in the way."

Cameron laughed and playfully shoved House's chest to make him sit back in his seat

House kept a serious face, "I'm serious any woman that comes between a man and his classic car is doomed to fail."

"Well good thing we're two intelligent doctors that can find a solution," Cameron teased.

House smiled hoping Cameron would give him a lead in, "Good thing being the genius I am I already have the answer. Now all you have to do is decide the course of treatment."

Cameron looked at House and should have known his surprises weren't over with, " And what are my options?"

"We can either stay in here and watch the movie and keep our hands to ourselves…" House started.

"And we can't have that," Cameron interjected teasingly.

"Or," House emphasized at being cut off, "We can sit in front of the car."

"On the ground?" Cameron asked not thinking House would be the type of person to sit on the ground during an entire movie.

House rolled his eyes, "I have some stuff in the trunk."

"Like a picnic," Cameron said getting excited again.

House immediately looked disgusted, "Do women have to label everything? It's a blanket on the ground that we sit and eat on while we watch the movie."

"In other words a picnic," Cameron reiterated.

House stuck his tongue out in reply and Cameron laughed.

"I would love to have a picnic with you and watch a movie," Cameron continued to have fun with House.

House grumbled something unintelligible playing along and got out of the car and walked to the back of the car, "Make yourself useful and stand in front of the car."

Cameron was already getting out of the car and rolled her eyes but House couldn't see her. Cameron went to the front of the car and stood there waiting for House's next instruction.

"Catch!" House said and threw a folded up blanket over the car.

Cameron was quick to react and caught the blanket as it came over the windshield. She was almost caught off guard as another blanket sailed through the air, barely allowing her enough time to toss the blanket behind her without looking and catching the other blanket. The same sequence happened four more times except, to her surprise, the flying objects turned out to be four new king sized pillows.

When she saw the trunk close Cameron assumed nothing else was going to be thrown at her and grabbed one of the blankets and spread it over the ground in front of the car.

"Grab the food from the car," House ordered as he came from the back of the car with a small cooler.

Cameron retrieved the fast food from the passenger seat, now understanding why they didn't get drinks. Now Cameron wondered what House brought, she thought if House brought a bottle of wine and two stem glasses she would probably die of shock.

As Cameron put the food in the middle of the blanket House opened the cooler and offered her a drink, "Got beer, coke, or diet coke."

"Diet Coke," Cameron, said not disappointed at the beverage choice. Cameron actually preferred House having beer and over wine, because it was more of him showing through. The hopeless romantic would have brought wine and a basket of homemade food but it was more House to have fast food and beer instead. The whole thing was like one of those romantic cliché dates but only with a twist of House added in, it actually made Cameron appreciate it more because it was more genuine.

House looked at Cameron like she was an alien, "A warm summer night at a drive-in and your going to drink Diet Coke?"

"You're the one who offered it as a choice," Cameron said back as she sat down on the blanket and started pulling their food out of the bags.

"Yeah for after you had a couple beers so you don't get drunk and then I'd have to do all the cleaning up," House said like his logic was obvious.

"Fine give me a beer," Cameron relented. Having a beer while sitting under the stars and watching a movie did sound appealing.

"Good choice," House said and handed a Cameron a beer before taking one himself and sitting downe beside her to face the screen.

As Cameron ate she looked up at the sky and noticed how clear it was and how many more stars were visible there then in Princeton.

Cameron looked back down and took a drink of her beer and said to House softly, "If somebody told me a few weeks ago that I'd be having a picnic at a drive-in with you and both of us in pajama pants I would've never believed them."

"Remember what happens in this relationship stays between us. I got a rep to protect. If the nurses knew I was capable of this they'd try to give you competition and Wilson would have one less problem in his marriage," House said with his usual snark.

"Don't worry I don't think anyone would believe me even if I told them," Cameron replied.

House nodded and understanding and continued to drink his beer. House looked up at the sky and figured the movies would be starting soon.

"If you brought me to watch a romance movie I'll know this is too surreal," Cameron said casually.

"No way…" House said shocked, "I brought you to see _Debbie Does Dallas _and _Deep Throat_."

Cameron had heard the names of those movies once and remembered hearing a group of frat guys talk about them in undergrad, "There is no way you brought me to see a porno."

"That's what the pillows and blanket is for. In case you get riled up and want to act along with the movie," House said in a serious voice having fun with Cameron.

"I don't believe you," Cameron stated firmly.

"Why not?" House asked sounding like he didn't know why she thought he wasn't serious.

"Because there is a family of four, three rows from here," Cameron said smugly.

"Parents are probably teaching them about the birds and the bees," House answered.

"House the kids look like they're seven!" Cameron said exasperated.

"That just means the parents are starting them young," House said finally cracking at Cameron's pouting attitude.

"Does everything need to be a surprise?" Cameron huffed and then remembered something House said, "Wait movies?

"Yep," House replied as he threw the wrapper to his fries and his burger back into the to-go bag, "It's a drive-in they always do a double feature."

"Never been before," Cameron answered and House stared at her in discovery, "Will you at least tell me why the pillows and extra blanket? Seriously this time."

"Last time I checked people put their heads on pillows and used a blanket to cover themselves with… it's to lay down with Cameron," House answered sarcastically.

Cameron looked from the screen to the pillows and blankets and grinned that it meant her and House would be lying side by side under a blanket, watching a movie.

Cameron knew he'd be annoyed but had another question, "How are we going to hear with the radio in your car?"

"At least that's a good question," House answered and got up and went over to the drivers seat the car.

Cameron watched as House came back around carrying his iPod and a speaker dock, a cord behind running back to the car from the dock.

"Thank the whoever the Arnello brothers car dealer is. They added a cigarette lighter on the driver's side allowing me to hook my iPod stereo, that has radio, to the car's battery."

As House set up his iPod, Cameron set up the pillows, two each and one leaning on the other to tilt their heads up and toward the screen. Before laying down Cameron decided to remove her jean jacket since it was a warm night.

A few seconds after laying down, House sat beside her and threw the other blanket open, and covered them before putting his head back on his pillows.

Next Cameron saw a picture jump on the screen and heard sound coming from House's iPod.

"_Yeah no one would ever believe this,"_ Cameron thought as she moved towards House and curled into his side.

**A/N: Wasn't planning on getting this out until later in the week but the number of reviews inspired me to do so. Hate to be that person but I am addicted to reviews. This chapter turned out to be longer than I expected (over 5000 words) so it is going to be two parts, picking up right where this one leaves off.**

**Bad news is that I probably won't have time to work on another chapter until Friday. It is crunch time at college, projects and papers.**

**Hopefully I sold you all on House being able to do this. The pajama bit may be over the top but I could see House doing it. As for House getting Batman pants I think he's got to at least be familiar with the character since he calls Wilson "Boy Wonder." Tell me if you think the Batman angle it too unbelievable because I plan on using it again in the future.**

**So review and tell me your thoughts and opinions. What sort of movie would House take Cameron to? Hint I ruled out a porno.**


End file.
